Lightening Wings
by Lil' Bodor
Summary: Jeb has been gone for 2 years before their lives get turned upside down by just 6 pieces of parchment. Harry's 4th year, FAX in later chapters possible trio/flock in future chapters - start of angel experiment : rated T coz im awesome like that
1. Chapter 1

**READ FIRST!**

**Hey guys just some quick info, they were rescued from the school by Jeb (as you know from angel experiment) and then he vanished and they think he is dead. This starts where angel experiment does but nothing from the books has happened ok. Just another day in the E house.**

**Lightening wings **

**Chapter 1**

**Max P.O.V**

I woke up to the smell of a small explosion and the sound of smoke. That's it! Those two pyro's are not going to burn this house down especially not with the rest of us are in it.

"IGGY! GAZZY!" I leapt out of bed and ran down the hall past the girls' room and Fang's room, before bursting through the door and into the room that the other two boys shared.

"I'm going to kill you guys I swear if-" I was cut off as a pillow came soaring at my head from Iggy's side of the room. Catching it, I threw the pillow back at him.

"Nice try Ig," I smiled momentarily forgetting the reason I was in there room at 10am in the morning. We didn't usually rise early on Thursdays, or any day for that matter.

"Max?" Gazzy sat up in his bed on the other side of the room, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

I scanned the room. It was what you expected a room with 2 boys aged 9 and 14. Clothes were strewn across the floor. The closet doors were open and the draws of the desk were hanging out. I could see wires protruding from under Iggy's bed. Best explosion maker I've ever met and how he does it blind, I've got no idea.

Iggy, who had rolled over to go back to sleep, rolled so that he was facing me, targeting my face with scary accuracy. "Maximum, was there a particular reason you are disturbing my beauty sleep or did you just burst in here yelling death threats because your hyped up on coffee?" he asked sarcastically.

I snorted. "No actually, I heard a noise and smelt smoke so I automatically came running to the only people in the house capable of such a thing." At this I ran out of the room and back down the hall to check on the rest of the flock. Something was off and I wanted to know what.

I reached the door next to my own which lead to the room in which Nudge and Angel slept. I opened the door quietly and stuck my head around the corner. Both of the girls were still sound asleep, looking peaceful. Not wanting to disturb them and having one more person to check on, I closed the door silently before moving down and across the hall a few metres to the door directly across from my own. Fang's room. Unlike the others, I knocked softly on the door before opening it a little, knowing Fang tended to rise earlier than the rest of the flock.

Sticking my head around the door I saw as Fang lying on his black bed, fully dressed in black clothes listening to wait for it … his black iPod.

I opened the door enough for me to slip in before closing it behind me. Obviously noticing me, Fang stopped his iPod before removing the ear pieces and sitting up to face me. His eyes raked my body and I was suddenly very aware of the fact I was wearing nothing but my very short blue and green striped pyjama shorts and a holey white tank top.

"Max?" he asked quietly.

"Did you hear a noise this morning and smell smoke?" I asked.

"I did. I assumed the boys were behind it," he replied.

"It wasn't them and the girls are still asleep and that left you but it obviously wasn't you and-" I stopped before I started rambling.

Rising from his bed, Fang made his way over to the door and opened it silently before turning back to face me. He gestured with a wave of his hand for me to precede him out of the door and into the hall. He followed me out, closing his door behind him before making his way the other end of the house where the only other rooms were situated.

He came to a stop at the end of the hallway, a door on his left leading to the living room and a door slightly further up on his right leading to the kitchen. He motioned a hand at the door to the living room and I nodded. Opening the door silently (he does everything silently, I really should ask him how he does that, he doesn't even talk a lot) and entered cautiously, eyes flicking in every direction. After doing a thorough scan of the room and every possible hiding place did he let me enter the living room through the door he had been blocking.

I did a quick 360 of the room knowing Fang had already looked it over better before turning to walk back into the hall, promptly running into Fang who had been only a couple of inches behind me. Before I could hit the floor from the rebound, Fang caught me around the waist, pulling me back up against him. I blushed and regained my footing. Fang raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he released me and walked back out into the hall. I followed him out just in time to see him further up the hall, opening the kitchen door cautiously. I walked up behind Fang just as he decided it was safe to enter. I moved past him and reached into the cupboard looking for some sort of cereal, while wondering what on earth it could have been that we had heard this morning.

"Do you want any-" I stopped as I turned to see Fang staring at the kitchen table, looking at something his body was blocking from my view.

"Fang?"

He turned his head slightly to look at me and nodded at the table. Curious, I walked up next to him to see what had captured his interest. In the centre of the table (which was spotless, Fang had this thing about everything being clean) was a small stack of letters, tied together by a thick emerald coloured ribbon. Slipped into the top of the letters was folded note and on top of this pile was a beautiful red and gold feather, the edge of which was smoking slightly, hence the smell on smoke. Putting the feather to the side, I pulled the note out from under the ribbon before turning it over. I froze. It had my name on it.

"Maximum Ride, Flock Leader, the E house" was written in a loopy but elegant hand across the front of the note.

I looked at Fang in horror, visibly he showed no emotion. But I could see that he was scared to by the tension in his arms and the way he held himself stiffly. He nodded at the note, urging me to open it.

With shaking fingers I unfolded the note carefully. As I read I could feel my expression growing more incredulous with every sentence. I re-read the note again carefully before meeting Fang's gaze with my own horrified expression.

"Read it out loud," he said quietly, his brow furrowing. I looked at him for a second later before turning back to the note in my hands. It read:

"_Dear Miss Ride,_

_I know this must be a shock to you, finding out that someone other than yourselves and your previous guardian, Jeb, know about your location. As I understand you grew up at a sort of experiment station you call "The School". Believe me when I say I am not part of this and wish you no harm. You see, all of you, were taken from Saint Mungos Hospital for Maladies and Injuries the day of your birth before being taken to the place in which you were implanted with avian DNA and grew up to be experimented on. Saint Mungos is a hospital for those of the wizarding world. What I am trying to say is that you all have magical blood flowing through your veins, meaning you are the products of a wizard and a witch or one or the other. I am writing to tell you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, should you wish to attend. I know this must me a shock to you but please let me explain in full detail in person. I will be arriving in your living room via the fireplace at 11:01, this morning, please refrain from attacking me as I am old and would prefer not to be sent to Saint Mungos before the new term even begins._

_Remember,11:01 Miss Ride. Open your letters._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster"_

I finished and took a deep breath before looking up at Fang. I was amazed to see his face was openly showing emotion: Complete and utter shock. He met my gaze for a moment before we both looked at the letters on the table. I grabbed the letters before Fang had even twitched his hands and quickly pulled the ribbon off.

I looked at the names on the front of the letters. "Angel", "Nudge", "Gasman", "Iggy" (underneath the script was the exact same thing written in brail, making me think just how much they knew about us) and finally on the bottom "Fang" and "Maximum Ride", after each name were the words "The Flock, E House."

I held out the letter addressed to him. Fang being Fang eyed it suspiciously for a few seconds before taking it out of my hand and opening it quickly.

I picked up the letter addressed to me and flipped it over. The envelope was sealed with a crest of some sort. It was a shield divided into four parts. In each square was an animal: a lion, a raven, a badger and a snake.

I glanced at Fang who had sat down opposite me and was pouring over the contents of his letter, a look of deep concentration on his usually blank features.

Breaking the seal, I pulled out two sheets of … parchment? What the hell? Who uses parchment? 21st century people there's this wonderful thing called PAPER.

I quickly became more absorbed with what was on the parchment rather than the parchment itself. This one read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Ride,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Under the circumstances the headmaster is coming to see you and we will not need an owl. Term begins 1 September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I had to re-read the letter 3 times before it sunk in. I pulled the 2nd sheet of parchment out of the envelope and read it through quickly. It was the list of books and things we would need if we attended this "school". What caught me was in the list of equipment it said 'a wand'. As in a magic wand, like magicians? I drove the thought to the back of my mind as I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and met Fang's gaze. Our eyes flicked to the clock on the microwave: 10:45. We had 16 minutes until this Dumbledore person showed up via the 'fireplace' apparently.

"Get the others up, tell them to pack light and quickly, don't tell them why. I'll get the food," I said as I pulled a backpack out of a cupboard in the corner. I immediately turned and began stuffing the bag full of the lightest food I could carry while flying.

"Max," I spun round to face Fang, having thought he had left, who was standing in the doorway. I met his gaze and we stared at each other for a moment.

"I'll get your stuff," he muttered as he left the room. As I grabbed every thing I could from the cupboards, I could hear Fang waking the others.

I heard Angel burst into tears saying, "Have they found us?"

I don't know baby girl I just don't know, I thought.

**Ok how was that? I have the second chapter ready to be posted and it may be posted later tonight. Any feedback?**

**Review, Review and I'll send you a virtual cooookkkiiieeee**

**You know you want one :]**

**Sarcasm makes the world go round**

**xx Lil' Bodor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I forgot to mention that total isn't in this fic coz they haven't found him coz they didn't break into that place sooooo, yeh **

**ANneE: thx and yes u get a cookie ;]**

…**(): umm nothing in the books has happened except jeb has broken them out of the school and disappeared. This is a month after they think jeb is dead. Max, fang, iggy = 14, nudge=11, gazzy=9, angel=6 **

**you get a cookie too ;]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters/places/scenes/events from max ride or harry potter**

**Lightening Wings**

**Chapter 2**

Nudge and Angel came stumbling into the kitchen, Iggy and Gazzy a few steps behind them. I secured the food bag closed just as Fang ran into the room, a bag containing what must be both of our clothes. I assumed Fang had packed our iPods too.

He threw a pair of jeans and a jumper at me and I pulled them on over the top of my shorts and tank top just as my black converses came flying threw the air, a pair of socks stuffed into them. I quickly pulled them on and laced them up as the others sat down.

"Max what's wrong?" Iggy stepped toward me and put his hand on my shoulder (I really needed to ask him how he managed to pin point my exact location in a room without me saying a word, but now wasn't the time).

I sighed, leaning back against the counter next to Fang, who was sitting on it. I cleared my throat and looked at them all. They were staring at the letters in my hand – the letters that had interrupted their slumber and possibly their lives.

Fang gently took the letters out of my hands and put them in our bag.

I cleared my throat again while trying to find the right words to explain this. Fang placed a gentle hand on my back and began to rub in slow circles between my wings, relaxing me and encouraging me to tell them. I glanced once again at the microwave, 10:53.

"Ok guys. Sorry to Ig and Gaz for bursting in on you, but I smelt smoke and me and Fang heard an explosion of sorts and automatically headed towards the only pyro's in the house." They chuckled a little at that and I smiled slightly.

"Ok, so these letters were on the table and they had our names on them. Iggy's even had brail which made me wonder just how much they know about us." I held up a hand as they began to ask for their letters. "Later. Okay, so Fang and I opened ours and they said basically the same thing. They were letters asking us to go to this "school". The only thing is it's a … it's … umm..." I stumbled over what I should say and Fang came to the rescue.

"It's a school for witchcraft and wizardry and we are apparently born from witches and wizards." He finished.

The others looked at each other but said nothing. Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were grinning at each other while Iggy looked solemn, arms crossed over his chest, his mouth a straight line.

I glanced at the clock again, 10:57.

"Ok guys, down to business. Someone, supposedly the Headmaster of this school, will apparently be arriving "via the fireplace,"" I made little quote marks in the air as I said this. "The bags are only in case this guy is dangerous and we need to do a U and A, okay?" Everyone nodded, looking put out by that fact that 6 pieces of paper could disturb their, now, peaceful lives.

10:59. I turned back to the flock.

"Everyone stays in here, you understand? Fang and I are going to go into the living room. U and A on our orders. If we end up doing a U and A, we're meeting at the old cubby house down by the lake. Either me or Fang will come and get you all if it's OK to come in to the living room." The microwave beeped: 11:00.

I stuck out my fist. They all stacked theirs on top. I looked at each of them before Fang picked up the bags and gave me the lighter one with out stuff in it. I looked at him questionably, he doesn't usually care which of us takes a heavier bag considering we both have the same physical strength. Avoiding my gaze, he made his way to the door. Following, I paused, my hand on the door knob.

"Iggy's in charge," I said before quickly shutting the door behind me.

Fang was standing outside of the door to the living room waiting for me. I hurried down to his side and looked at him.

"Shall we?" he murmured. Without waiting for an answer he did exactly the same thing he did this morning, combing the room with his eyes. Satisfied, he stepped to the side allowing me to enter, before closing the door behind us. The fireplace was directly across from the door, which helped considering we didn't want to leave the only door out of the room and to the others unguarded.

I dropped my pack not a foot from my feet and Fang did the same. We needed to be able to reach them quickly if it came to a U and A.

I looked at Fang's watch: 9 seconds.

About to glance at his watch again, a green fire suddenly roared up in the previously empty grate and out stepped a very odd looking man. Tall and thin, he was wearing long silver … robes? That had purple stars scattered across it, a matching pointed hat, and half moon spectacles. His beard and hair were silver and long enough to tuck into his belt – kind of like Santa's beard.

Fang and I automatically set ourselves into battle stances, barely breathing and not moving an inch while our eyes stayed trained on the possible threat. The man turned around and chuckled a little when he saw our positions.

"Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore." When neither of us replied he looked at us closely. "Well you must be Miss Ride, leader of the flock," he said, pointing at me before turning to Fang. "And you must be Mr. Fang." He said finally holding out his hand.

Neither of us moved a muscle. He chuckled again and lowered his hand with a smile.

"Of course, of course. So shall we get down to business? I sent you all letters and left Miss Ride a note explaining some things in minor detail. I told you to open them and I am assuming it was you two who found the letters and opened your own as I can see four very un-opened letters." he chuckled again and pointed to the bag with our stuff in it. The letters Fang had shoved in there were poking out.

The man, Dumbledore, sighed. "May I sit?" he asked gesturing to the lounge in front of the now roaring (red) fire which was facing us.

I glanced at Fang out of the corner of my eye and saw him nod slightly, never taking his eyes off Dumbledore. "Go ahead" I said tightly. He sat on the lounge but we didn't relax. The only move either of us made was for Fang to come closer until our sides were touching.

Still sitting down but smiling slightly, Dumbledore pulled a long stick out of his sleeve. I felt Fang tense and his arm crept around my waist, pulling me back a little before he stepped half in front of me. What a time to go all protective on me and it wasn't like I needed it. Sexist pig. Then again, he has been acting a little strange like that all morning. He had caught me, usually he just lets me fall, helped out when explaining things in the kitchen, he rubbed my back, took the heavier bag and now this? I was snapped out of my thoughts as Dumbledore chuckled … again.

"Calm yourselves," he said kindly. "This is my wand." He held it out for us to see it better. "This is what helps us perform magic. Although wandless magic is possible, the concept is difficult to understand and-" he broke of as he saw our baffled faces. Well my face was baffled, Fang's was just slightly more blank that usual.

"Prove it" Fang hissed coldly, not moving from his half-protective stance in front of me.

"Of course" he replied gravely, before flicking his wand into the air. A tray with 3 cups and a seaming tea pot appeared. I stifled a gasp as Fang stiffened. I stepped up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Give him a chance; he hasn't done anything to us." Fang still didn't look like he was going to agree. "We'll give him 10 minutes to tell us what's up with this school. If things are okay we get the others, if it gets ugly we do an U and A. Okay?"

He pulled me up beside him before meeting my eyes. After a minute he nodded before putting and arm around my waist protectively (add this to the list too) and leading me to the couch closest to the door which was facing Dumbledore.

"10 minutes, you have our attention." Fang said in that voice which was so quiet but everyone heard.

"Yes, yes of course. Well seeing as you have both read your letters, you will know that you have been invited to study magic at Hogwarts." He looked at me. "Miss Ride, in your note I explained how you were all taken from Saint Mungos hospital just after birth at different intervals. It has taken us this long to find you because you were in the experiement station the year you, Mr. fang and Mr. Iggy turned eleven, which is the year you are asked to enroll at Hogwarts. Seeing as Miss Nudge has just turned 11, it was how we were able to track you down. We did try to get you out after we found out that you were the missing kids but they have a wizard working security for them, hence wards were set up to stop us from entering." He peered at us over his half moon glasses, eyes twinkling.

"But now that Miss. Nudge has turned 11 we are inviting you all to start school. You two, along with Mr. Iggy will be entering 4th year and Miss Nudge her 1st. We would of course have to get you caught up before you enter your fourth year, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem." He finished with a smile.

I looked at Fang and saw that he had noticed it too. He met my eyes and nodded slightly, encouraging me to ask. I turned back to face Dumbledore who looked confused.

"What about Angel and Gazzy?" I asked quietly.

Realization dawned on his face and he chuckled again. "I haven't mentioned the Weasley's have I?" we shook our heads.

"Ah, my memory isn't as sharp as it should be. The Weasley's are a large family with 7 children. Four of them are still at school. Ron will be in your year at Hogwarts. Now Molly has spare rooms in her house and has always loved having family around. She is, well excited is an understatement, but she would be very excited if you would all like to move in with her and Arthur and their 4 remaining Weasley children. There is plenty of room too, as her three eldest sons have moved out and they just added another room before they left so they have 4 spare rooms."

"Someone would let 6 orphaned and experimented on kids live in their home before even meeting them? Why would someone do that for us?" asked Fang quietly.

"Love of a child, even one that isn't your own is something the Weasley family are all too familiar with. Harry Potter is and orphan as well and has a room at his Aunt and Uncles house although he has become a sort of adopted son to Molly and spends most of his holidays at the burrow with the Weasley kids, who have adopted him as a brother. He is Ron best friend. The other person, a young lady, Hermione Granger is also part of this trio, being best friends with both the boys and the Weasley's only daughter, who is a year below you. Hermione still lives with both her parents and spends most of her time with them, although she is at the Burrow - that's what they call their house, frequently during the holidays as her, Ron and Harry are practically attached at the hip." Dumbledore paused to chuckle. "Angel and Gazzy would stay behind at home with Molly and Arthur while you all were at school." He paused, smiling softly. "Molly loves all of her children not to mention 2 extras, and she's willing to share it with 6 more. She is one of a kind and the most caring woman you will ever meet. She said you are more than welcome to come and meet them today if you would like before you make a decision about moving in with her and going to Hogwarts or staying here and not going to school. As I am sure you agree with me, we cannot leave a six year old girl and her nine year old brother alone, considering you spend the better part of the year at school."

I couldn't think straight I needed to talk to Fang.

"Just give us a moment would you?" I said as I rose and walked out into the hall, Fang just a step behind me.

I leaned against the wall opposite the door to the living room just as Fang closed it and leaned against it.

We were silent for what felt like hours but was really just a few seconds. Suddenly I ran the 2 steps across the hall and threw my arms around Fang. He held me tightly and rubbed my wings as I worked to hold back my tears.

"I don't know what to do, he wants us to just leave home and go to live with some random people we've never met and leave Angel and Gazzy there while we go off to some school to learn magic and-" I broke off my rant and pulled back a little so that I could see Fang's face. He kept his arms around me though and I was secretly happy – they felt nice (Oh my god, I did not just say that). He met my eyes and just stared for few seconds.

"I think we should go," he said finally.

"Really?" I asked, hope shining through my voice. Despite my ramblings, I really wanted to go but I was worried about Angel and Gazzy.

"Really," he said, smiling softly. "We should go and meet these Weasley people today, too. It would make us both feel better about this."

"Definitely," I said, smiling. "Go back in and tell him I'm getting the others. Ask him about expenses for the books and equipment seeing as we don't have any money." I walked back up the hall to the kitchen as he re-entered the living room.

As I entered the kitchen, Angel threw herself into my arms. Picking her up, I held her close as she put her arms around my neck and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I nearly dropped her as Gazzy and Nudge torpedoed into me, hugging my waist. Iggy stood up and walked over to me, putting a hand on my back.

"Everything okay, Max?" he asked slowly.

"Yes its great," I smiled. "Ok everyone, to the living room. Fang and I will explain everything once we get in there." Nudge and Gazzy disentangled themselves from me and we went single file out the door and down the hall, me carrying Angel, Iggy with his hand still on my back, followed by Gazzy and Nudge.

I opened the door and we all walked in. Fang stood up and took Angel from me she immediately fell calm in his arms, now why doesn't she do that with me.

We all turned as Dumbledore chuckled, having momentarily forgotten he was there. Angel immediately put her face back against Fangs shoulder.

"Everyone this is Albus Dumbledore," I gestured to the man himself. "Actually what should we call you, now that we are your students?" I smiled as Dumbledore looked momentarily confused before smiling very widely.

"My dear girl, Professor will do."

**Hmmm I think this is going a bit slow what do you think?**

**Tell me in a review :]**

_Sarcasim makes the world go round_

**xx Lil Bodor**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awww yay lots of people get cookies this update WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Ihavearadiostationinmyhead: your warm, close very very close to what I have the idea to do. Think outside the golden trio….lucky guessing :)**

**Lightening wings**

**Chapter 3**

I fell out of a fireplace onto a rug seconds before angel landed on top of me. I rolled over and looked at Angel before tugging her out of the way as Gazzy and Nudge fell onto the exact spot we had been seconds before, they rolled over as Fang and Iggy stumbled out but didn't fall (he's blind and he DIDN'T fall, I feel so stupid right now) Dumbledore himself came walking out behind them just as we all got to our feet.

We had explained everything to the rest of the flock before Dumbledore had suggested we go over to meet the Weasleys before we showed up with out bags not knowing any of them. That had sounded like a great idea but when he had told us to step into the fire one by one we had just looked at him like "your off your rocker aren't you?" before he explained this thing about us being to young to apparate or disappear in one place and appear some where else that we would have to use the floo network like he did when he arrived earlier.

I looked around what must be the sitting room. There was one two seater lounge and about 6 big squishy arm chairs scattered around the room. It had a homey feel to it, like it was surrounded by…love and happiness? What am I turning into? Anyway, no one was in sight and I was about to ask Dumbledore something when he held up his hand.

"Molly!" he called in a clear voice that echoed up the levels of the house.

Seconds later a short plump woman with bright red hair came bustling into the room through a door to the left of the fireplace. She was wearing an apron and was drying her hands on a tea towel.

"Oh Albus it's just-" she stopped short upon seeing the rest of us standing idly, before smiling warmly at us her eyes lighting up.

"Hello kids I'm-" she stopped again but this time it was because she was cut off as a voice floated into the sitting room.

"Mum!" footsteps on stairs followed the voice. A thin girl dressed in jeans and a purple t-shirt came running into the room, long red hair swinging behind her.

"Mum have you seen-"she stopped as she caught sight of us and the professor before blushing a deep red.

"Hello Professor, um, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She said shyly flicking a glance towards us.

"Of course not Miss Weasley," Dumbledore smiled. "These are the children that are moving in with you later tonight." He turned to look at us, still smiling. "Everyone this is Ginny Weasley, the youngest and only girl among the Weasley children" he finished just as the sound of a door being flung open and loud laughing could be heard. Seconds later 3 boys walked in the door in which Ginny had entered. The stopped mid-step and there laughter died out as they saw the rather large group of people now in the room.

All of them were pretty tall, although the two, which where twins, were a few inches above the boy in between them.

"Professor nice to see you," said the twins together. Dumbledore chuckled slightly and nodded at them but didn't say anything. The boy in the middle turned to Molly.

"Mum…." He trailed off, waving his hand vaguely in our direction.

"Your dear sister was just being introduced to your new house mates as of tonight." Dumbledore smiled at the youngest boy. Realization dawned on there faces. A second or two passed before the twins stepped forward. Holding out there hands.

"I'm Fred-" started one.

"And I'm George" the other cut in.

"Nice to meet you……" Fred trailed off as he realized he didn't no our names. I smiled and stepped forward taking his hand.

"I'm Max and this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel." I pointed to each member of the flock as I said there name and they each stepped forward to shake both of the twins' hands.

"I'm Ron" said the other boy coming up to shake our hands.

"And obviously I'm Ginny" smiled the other girl making us all laugh before she shook our hands too.

Once Ginny had shaken Angels hand I noticed Iggy hadn't moved from where he had stopped when he came out of the fireplace and hadn't moved forward to shake hands with everyone. It then hit me that he didn't know this house like he knew the E house. He didn't know if he walked straight if he would hit a wall or a table until he did. I took his hand and he visibly relaxed knowing someone was there. I lead him over to the group and everyone turned to look at us.

"Hey I'm Iggy, err I just need a day or two to get familiar with the house and I should be fine." He said nervously. The Weasleys faces took on a look of confusion all except Molly who obviously knew that Iggy was blind. Feeling the tension in the air he frowned.

"I'm blind" He waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oooh" came the collective sound from the Weasley children.

"Oh it's not like it's a disability or anything, not anymore at least, I can tell where things are when I'm really close to them but I just need to know where everything is for example," he pointed at Fred. "That's Fred," he turned to me and lifted a finger to hover just in front of my nose. "That's Max's nose."

He smiled when he heard Ginny gasp and Gazzy snigger in the background.

Dumbledore broke the silence that had settled over the room with a light chuckle.

"Well that was interesting, excellent Mr. Iggy excellent" he turned to Molly and clapped his hands once. "Well, Molly, I must go I have an appointment at the Ministry at 1. The money to there combined vault if being owled here later today I believe. Later this afternoon, get them to floo back to there house, it's connected to the floo network, so that they can pack, you might want to send your children with you to help carry it back." He turned to us. "I shall leave you all to the Weasleys who I am sure are eager to teach you all about the world you have been missing out on, I shall see you when the new term starts." He winked and stepped back into the fire. It roared a flashing green and he was gone.

Molly ushered us all into the kitchen and for the next hour we enjoyed the best meal we had eaten practically….ever.

Ginny and Ron then took us on a mini tour of the house, showing us whose room was where and which rooms we were getting as our own. It was the same set up as at the E house, Iggy and Gazzy, Angel and Nudge and fang and I got our own rooms.

After that we went back down to the sitting room to talk before we went back tot the E house to pack up our stuff.

Fang and I ended up sitting on the 2 seater lounge while the rest of them pulled up chairs or lazed around on the floor. Ginny and Nudge pulled up there armchairs to face me on my side of the lounge with Angel on the floor in the little triangle we had created playing with a doll Ginny had dug out of her cupboard for her. While the boys pulled up chairs or sat on the floor around Fangs side of the lounge chatting about some sort of sport. Ginny got up to make some hot chocolate, Iggy following her to get to know the kitchen. I shifted in my seat trying to get comfortable. Not noticing what I was doing I leant back against Fang and he absently slung an arm around my waist, never once taking his attention away from the boys' conversation. I glanced down at the watch on Fangs arm, which was still around me, as it beeped. It was 5pm. Wow. I was about to suggest that we got back to the house before it got to late just as Mrs Weasley came in from the kitchen looking at the clock on the wall.

"Dears its getting late how about you go back to the house to get all your stuff before it gets too late, we don't want you to miss dinner." Everyone stood up and stretched having been sitting for so long had made us cramp up.

All the Weasleys looked at each other.

"Only one of us is going" said Ginny crossing her arms. All four of them began talking at once.

"Ok, ok you guys can all come we probably need the help anyway." I said over the noise.

"Awesome" said the twins in unison.

"You know Ginny would have won that one way or another" laughed Fred.

"Too true!" agreed George

"Ok guys pick a Weasley" I said laughing as everyone paired up with a Weasley leaving Fang and I to go first.

After the last of us stumbled into the living room of the house everyone looked t me expectantly.

"Ok we have packing to do, chop, chop" I made a shooing motion with my hands and the Weasleys spread out, one to a room to help with the packing. I set off down the hall with fang by my side and Ginny and Ron trailing behind us. Reaching the end we branched off into our rooms, Ginny with me, Ron with Fang.

Ginny sat down on my bed as I dug out a suitcase and 2 backpacks from my wardrobe. I put the suitcase down in the middle of the room and pointed at the white drawers that held some of my clothes and the wardrobe that held the rest of them, Ginny immediately began tucking shoes and clothes into it neatly.

Taking a backpack I moved over to my desk and shelves and began packing my books into it. I carefully tucked my pictures in the back of it, Jeb had framed them himself. They looked good. There was one of the entire flock, one of fang and I and one of Angel and I. I emptied the contents of my desk drawers into the next bag, notebooks, sketch pad, drawing pencils and the few scattered cd's I owned considering I had an ipod I didn't need many of them. My ipod. I scanned the bare room. Ginny was just tucking my doona and pillows into the top of the suitcase.

"Don't forget Benny" I said absently, pointing to the battered old bear in a blue top that could just be seen poking out from under the bed. Ginny smiled and tucked him into the suitcase.

"Just a second, I need to ask Fang something." I hurried across the hall stopping in his doorway.

"Fang," I breathed. He turned away from zipping up his backpack to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Can't find my ipod" I answered his silent question.

"It's in the U and A bag in the living room. I'll bring it through with my stuff, it's got some of our clothes in it to."

Ron zipped up fangs suitcase.

"We're good to go mate" he said picking up the suitcase and slinging one of the backpacks over his shoulder. Fang cracked a rare smile and slung his other full backpack over his shoulder. I smiled and walked back into my room as Ginny zipped up my suitcase before standing up and smiling. "Done" she said brightly. I was really beginning to like her. Fang walked in from the hallway and picked up my suitcase. I looked at him questionably but he just flashed me a quick grin and walked back out into the hall, Ginny and I following him each carrying a backpack.

"I'll check on the girls and Fred. How about you check that Iggy and Gazzy haven't blown George to pieces." I said with a smile. Ron snickered behind his hand.

"What?" I asked confused, looking at Ron.

"You don't have to worry about Fred and George, there probably worse than Iggy and Gazzy but more on the joke side of experiments." He said with a laugh.

"Great" I muttered as made my way up to the girls' door, Fang going to the boys'.

I poked my head through the open door to see Fred pick up both the girls' suitcases and the girls themselves each swing a backpack over their shoulders.

"Ready?" I asked smiling.

The girls and Fred smiled at me and made their way up to the living room, the other boys plus Fang and Ron following them.

Ginny and I entered the room just a Fred disappeared from the fire place with both Nudge and Angels suitcases. George went next with Gazzy and Iggy's cases and Ron followed him with Fangs and my case.

I glanced around the room one last time and Fang joined me, the U and A bag in his hand.

"Last time in the E house guys" I stuck my fist out as they gathered round and they all stacked theirs on top.

After a moment we broke apart and paired up to floo back to the burrow.

Angel and Nudge left. Gazzy and Iggy, Fang by himself, and finally Ginny and I stepped into the fireplace. As I began to spin the last thing I saw from the lives we were leaving behind was the walls painted a fiery orange as the sun set upon the empty house.

**Review review review my people I know you want to……I'll try to get to the point faster but I love detail, Hermione and possible harry shall make appearances in the next chapter if I get that far :) in the book it says Hermione comes on Sat arvo and Harry on Sun night it is currently Thurs so maybe, maybe not.**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review **

Sarcasim makes the world go round

**xx Lil Bodor**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey people,**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, cookies to you all (i'm obsessed with cookies) ok so as I mentioned at the end of last chapter Hermione comes on the Sat and Harry on the Sun. this chap starts of the Thursday evening after they packed all there stuff and returned to the burrow. Any who on with the story.**

We were just beginning another feast like meal in the Weasley kitchen when a tall man with thinning red hair and glasses burst through the back door holding up an envelope.

"I got the tickets!" he said grinning. A cheer went up between the Weasley children while the Flock and I just glanced at each other confused.

"Arthur," Molly went over to stand next to the man, "These are the newest members to our family" she said warmly while smiling at us.

"Well would you look at that, Hello kids, I'm Arthur, and you are?" he trailed off with a smile.

"Max"

"Fang"

"Iggy"

"Gazzy"

"Nudge!"

Angel didn't say anything she just buried her face into my side. Arthur noticed and sat in the empty chair next to her.

"Great, great pleasure to have you all here." He looked at Angel. "Now who is this beautiful little girl here? I don't believe I caught your name."  
Angel peeked up from my side and smiled shyly. "Angel" she said quietly.

"I like your bear Angel, does it have a name?" he pointed to the bear Angel had been carrying since we unpacked.

She sat up straight and turned to Arthur. "her name is Celeste…" she continued to describe every stuffed animal she owned but Arthur didn't seem to mind, he looked like he was enjoying himself. After dinner and desert we all went back to the sitting room to relax. We sat back in the same positions as earlier that afternoon except the chairs were arranged to make a full circle not 2 separate ones. I was sitting on the lounge just a thought occurred to me.

"Ginny, what did your dad mean when he said "I got the tickets"?" I asked remembering when he had burst through the backdoor at the beginning of dinner.

Ginny sat up straighter in her chair across from me.

"We're going to the Quidditch World Cup!" she said excitedly practically bouncing in her seat. "When you agreed to stay, Mum owled Dad to see if he could get extra tickets for you guys so that you could come too and get used to magic and such and well obviously, he did! So you're all coming with us on Monday!"

I stared at her blankly for a minute. "The what?" Fang and I asked simultaneously. The other Weasleys who had been listening too looked at us with pure horror.

Ginny was the first one to break the shocked silence.

"It's the biggest sport in the wizarding world, like football or baseball in the muggle world." She explained.

"Baseball? What the bloody hell is that?" asked Ron looking incredulously at Ginny.

"That's not what we're talking about Ronald." She said exasperatedly.

"Oh right," mumbled Ron, his face flushing a bright red before he turned back to us and began to explain how Quidditch was played, what the jobs of certain players was and so on.

After a few hours, Molly and Arthur had joined us and Ron and the twins were still blabbering on about some teams, I realized I was unconsciously leaning against Fang again, his arm around me. Just as I was about to drift off he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Lets take tem up to bed, the girls and Gaz are asleep and Ig's dead on his feet. I nodded and he took my hand, pulling me to my feet. I walked over to the chair that Angel and Nudge were curled up on asleep. I picked up Angel and lightly shook Nudge before taking her hand. I turned as Fang grabbed Gazzy's hand and Iggy looped a finger through the belt loop on Fangs jeans as a guide. As Fang and I said goodnight to the Weasleys I noticed Molly's eyes sparkling as if she was about to cry. I brushed it off but as we walked around the corner towards the stairs I heard the reason.

"They really care for each other don't they. Even after all they've been through. They're like a proper little family and so young." Her voice was filled with happiness but it was tinged with sorrow as she realised Fang and I had practically become parents at the age of 13.

I tucked Angel and Nudge into their beds in the room they now shared before flicking the light off and closing the door softly. I turned to see Fang close the door to Iggy and Gazzy's room. He joined me at the stairs and we both walked up a flight to the next landing where we both had a room to ourselves. As we reached my door, I turned on impulse and hugged Fang tightly. He froze for a second before returning the pressure and putting his face in my hair.

"I think we made the right choice," I whispered into his chest.

"Me too Max, me too." He drew back and hesitated for a second before kissing my forehead.

"Sleep well" he murmured before turning down the hall and disappearing into his own room.

I turned and slipped into my room before closing the door and leaning my back against it.

I touched the place he had kissed on my forehead.

What was with him these past few days? He tried to protect me from Dumbledore when I can clearly protect myself. He had his arm around me twice this evening. He hugged me. He kissed my head. He's been smiling which is even weirder. Fang liked me. No way, this cannot be happening. I like Fang. NOOOOOOOO way I did not just think that, he's like my brother. But he could be so much more. Oh My Gosh, I have to stop thinking these things. I changed into my shorts and tank top and climbed under my all too familiar doona. I heard 4 sets of footsteps on the stairs and 3 doors close. The last of the footsteps grew faint and I drifted off to sleep just as the last door closed high above on the top level of the house.

~*~

"Max?" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Max, get up, its time for breakfast."

I opened my eyes to see Fang leaning over me, just inches from my face. My dream came flooding back to me in those few seconds and I blushed. He raised an eyebrow but I shook my head at him and sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Morning" I mumbled.

"Mrs Weasley said breakfast in 15 minutes." He said in explanation to the reason he was waking me up.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around for my alarm clock which I then remembered I hadn't plugged in yet.

Fang grinned as he said, "8 o'clock".

"Too early" I moaned lying back down.

"Max get up and get dressed. I'll come and get you after I get the girls up." He said as he walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

I sighed and pushed myself out of bed and padding across the floorboards to the drawers in which Ginny had helped me pack most of my clothes into yesterday, and pulled out jeans and a plain white singlet. Putting them on, I found my brush and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I pulled the doona up on my bed just as Fang knocked and entered without waiting for a reply. He smiled when he saw I was ready and motioned to the hall with his head. I walked past him onto the landing and he closed the door behind us, before we made our way down to the kitchen.

The rest of the morning passed peacefully, the twins taught the boys to play exploding snap and wizards chess, while Ginny, Nudge and I looked through some wizarding magazines and books (in which the pictures, get this, they moved!), and occasionally playing with Angel who was quite content to sit on the floor amongst her many dolls and stuffed animals playing quietly.

To my horror, after lunch Ginny and Ron decided to teach me and Fang to ride a broom. Fang and I had followed them out to the shed and while they were getting the brooms out had a whispered discussion on whether or not to show them our wings.

When they re-emerged from the shed I glanced at Fang who put his hand on my back in encouragement before looking back at all of the Weasley children who ad come out to teach us.

"Err guys?" I asked hesitantly. They all turned to look at us.

"How much did Dumbledore or your parents tell us about our...past?" I asked weakly.

It was Ginny who answered. "Only that you were taken from Saint Mungoes just after you were born by a wizard before you were handed over to a sort of experimental station and your DNA and such was…altered" she finished quietly, meeting my eyes.

"Yeh well as to the altered bit, your mum didn't happen to…she didn't…they...umm." I stumbled over what to say.

"We don't need broomsticks to fly" Fang broke in bluntly.

I flashed him a quick smile and before any of them could ask what we meant we had snapped out our wings and were hovering a good 50 feet above them.

Ginny gasped audibly before a grin spread across her face and she began laughing and clapping her hands like a little girl before she jumped on her broom and flew up to meet us, clearly approving. Ron and the twins on the other hand were still were still gaping up at us.

"THAT IS SO-" started Fred.

"AWESOME!" finished George before they flew up to join us too.

I looked down at Ron who still hadn't said anything.

"Ron, stop being a git and get up here before we start without you" yelled Ginny, her temper getting the better of her.

"Do you want me to get the others?" I trailed of as they turned to stare at me again.

"They have wings too?" asked Fred excitedly at the same time that George said "Hell yeh!"

I laughed and flew down to yell through the house.

Seconds later they all came tumbling out of the door before taking a quick running start and flying up to meet us. I turned to Iggy.

"Do you want to score or shall we see what your skills with a ball are like?" I said laughing.

"Let's see how we go, but if I get hit by something I'll know who it was" his blind eyes glared menacingly at the others before he burst out laughing.

The rest of the afternoon pasted like this. Me and the flock learning how to play Quidditch in the warm summer air while Molly and Arthur watched unnoticed from the kitchen window, loving that we were becoming comfortable with the family enough to show our true selves.

~*~

That evening passed the same as the one before, dinner and desert before we retired to the sitting room with hot chocolate to talk. I also ended up almost falling asleep against Fang again before we walked up to our rooms where he kissed my forehead again without a word before slipping into his own room.

~*~

The next morning we were just sitting down to eat breakfast when Mrs Weasley turned around to face the table.

"Ron, remember Hermione is coming this afternoon and you must owl harry and tell him about the letter and that we will pick him up at 5pm tomorrow night. Ginny the spare bed is under George's bed. Fang dear, do you think you and Ron could get that down into Ginny's room after breakfast?" she smiled warmly.

"Of course," replied Fang flashing her one of his increasingly more frequent smiles.

"Who was she talking about Gin? I think Dumbledore mentioned her but I don't really remember what." I said to the girl sitting next to me.

"Oh, Hermione is my best friend and one of Ron's best friends. She's in Ron's year with Harry who is Ron and Hermione's other best friend. She's coming this afternoon so she can come to World Cup with us and Harry is coming tomorrow night so he can come to." She finished and was once again practically bouncing with excitement that some of her friends are coming.

Before I could respond, Fang stood and glanced at Ron quickly before walking towards the door, brushing his hand against my shoulder as he went.

A few minutes later Ron looked up from his empty plate to see Fangs chair empty.

"Where'd he go?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"To move the bed to Ginny's room I think" I replied through a mouthful of bacon.

"Why didn't he say anything?" he said.

I swallowed my bacon. "Not much of a talker, silent type, always has been-" I broke off and smiled up at the person in question as he walked back in and helped himself to some orange juice.

"Did you move it?" asked Ron curiously.

He nodded, taking a sip of his juice.

"That thing weighs a ton!" exclaimed Fred.

"I know, it usually take me AND Fred to move it!" exclaimed Ron just as surprised.

Fang set his glass down carefully, mumbling something under his breath before walking out the backdoor, slamming it behind him.

Ron stared at the door for a moment before turning his attention to me.

"What did I say?" he asked, obviously upset that he had made his new friend leave.

"Nothing it's just…" I sighed and stood up. "We're all a little touchy on the subject of what they did to us at the School, Fang and I more so than the others. Our DNA wasn't just altered it was mixed wit that of a bird we're 98% human 2% bird. We have wings, hollow bones and I suppose you could call it super strength to a degree. They made Iggy blind and the rest of us protective. Fang is the way he is because of the school, no questions asked, he always has been and always will be." My voice which had started to rise after I ad stood up had attracted the rest of the household to listen. They were just staring at e now and I couldn't take it. I had to find Fang. I ran out of the door slamming it behind me. I walked across the garden towards the little stone wall surrounding the garden. I could see a figure sitting a one of the trees to which Ginny's hammock was attached to. Fang. In a matter of seconds I was standing under the tree looking up at him. He was crouching on the bottom branch, in line with my eyes, impossibly still. The only things moving (which were surprising in themselves) were the steady trail of tears flowing down his face.

"Fang" I whispered reaching my hand up. He leaned forward slightly and pressed it up against his cheek, his hand on top of mine. After a while his tears stopped flowing and I held up my other hand. He took it and jumped down off the branch to land a few inches in front of me. I let go of his hand and hugged him tightly. He immediately returned the pressure 10 times as hard.

I let him go and sat down on the hammock behind hanging behind us, keeping my hands in his.

"Fang?" I asked quietly. He looked up and met my gaze.

"What happened?" I knew he would understand it as "What made you lose it back there?".

"I don't know" he barely whispered, looking down at our hands. I used our interlocked ands to pull his chin back up to face me where he stared into my eyes. He disconnected our hands and used one of his to brush a stray hair out of my eyes, pushing it behind my ear.

Suddenly before I knew what was happening he ad leaned forward and his lips were on mine. My eyes fluttered shut of their own accord and I automatically began kissing him back. I slid my hands up to settle behind his neck while one of his hands was on my neck the other one slid down to the small of my back pulling me tighter against his body.

When we broke apart, still holding each other, our breathing was raged. I stared into his eyes before he broke the silence.

"Max I…-" I cut him off by putting a finger on his lips.

"It's ok" I said smiling. He put his forehead on mine, our lips inches apart. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I love you" he murmured.

"I love you too" I said to my surprise before I realised it was true.

He opened his eyes and gazed longingly at me before pulling me to him for another kiss.

**Sorry I didn't get to Hermione guys but the filling at the start of this chapter was needed with the story and then there was the sweet little FAX bit at the end. What did you think.**

**Telllllll meeeeee pllleeaaassseeee, I'll give you a cookie, or chocolate or or or I don't know my cat, my dog, ANYTHING JUST REVIEW PLEASE**

_Sarcasim makes the world go round_

**xx Lil Bodor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews, umm whoever it was that dibbed my dog, it is actually my little bro's dog so you'd have to get it away from him hehe**

**winglessangelsstillfly****: now that would give away my surprise hehe, you'll have to keep reading**

**Chapter 5**

Fang and I had returned inside to Mrs Weasley calling everyone in for lunch. As we had entered the kitchen (still holding hands) George had grinned and punched Fred's arm, who had looked at us before grudgingly fished 5 silver coins out of his pocket and given them to George who had looked at me and winked.

Just after lunch the boys had been sent on a trip to get some groceries for dinner from town and Ginny had towed me up to her room where we were now sitting and talking about Hogwarts. I was about to ask Ginny what she meant when she had said 'transfiguration', but was cut off as an unfamiliar voice floated up through the house.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione!" Gin squealed. She grabbed my hand dragged me out the door and down the stairs at the bottom of which, Ginny let go of my hand and threw herself at the girl standing there a bag in her hand and a sling bag over her shoulder. The girl dropped the bag she had been holding to catch Ginny.

"Good to see you too Gin!" she said laughing as Ginny started asking questions non-stop not giving her a chance to answer them. I blocked them out as Ginny repeated her questions, to study the girl in front of me. This girl, Hermione, was average height, thin and had bushy brown hair. She had that I'm smart but sort of invisible air about her and was wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt and tan jacket.

Sick of being ignored I cleared my throat loudly. Ginny and Hermione turned to look at me for a second before Ginny giggle and reached to pull me down the last 3 steps to stand in front of the other girl.

"Max this is Hermione Granger" she turned to Hermione. "Hermione this is Maximum Ride, remember I told you about her and her friends coming to Hogwarts this year" she finished excitedly.

"Of course I remember" she laughed as she shook my outstretched hand. "And the others were Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel, I think." She looked at me for conformation and I just nodded.

"By the way it's just Max" I said.

She was about to reply when she was cut.

"Max?" called a small voice from the landing above us. Light footsteps sounded in the hall and Angel came running down the stairs, her bear Celeste in one hand.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked, picking her up when she stretched out her arms to me.

"I heard voices and woke up and now I can't go back to sleep." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry we were being loud" I replied brushing her hair off her face. I turned to Hermione and Ginny, remembering the reason we were being loud.

"Angel, this is Hermione. Remember Ginny and Ron told us about her?" I asked. Catching sight of an unfamiliar face Angel buried her face against my neck.

"She's shy" I said to Hermione by way of explanation, who just smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Ang, how about you go up and play with the dolls Ginny got out for you?" I asked, letting her slip to the ground. She nodded and ran back up the stairs, Celeste still dangling from her hand. We walked up to the next landing and passed Angel and Nudges room. I stopped and said, "Do you want to meet Nudge?" Hermione smiled widely and nodded eagerly. I knocked softly before sticking my head around the door. Angel who was sitting on the floor surrounded by stuffed animals and dolls looked up from her doll game to smile at me. Nudge was lying on her bed flipping through a magazine. "Nudge, come here for a moment will ya?" I said opening the door fully. She slipped out, closing it behind her before leaning on it. "Max?" she asked in question, staring at Hermione with a wary expression. "Nudge this is Hermione, remember Ginny told us about her?" as I explained, a smile lit up Nudges face and she stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" she said excitedly as Hermione shook her hand. "It's great to meet you too, Nudge." We spoke for a while before she slipped back into her room and we continued up to the landing on which Me, Fang and Ginny's rooms all were. Hermione stopped half way up the stairs to the landing we were heading for and looked down over the banister. She looked back at us, a puzzled expression on her face.

"It's way to quiet. Where are the boys?" Ginny and I laughed. True, it was almost silent without them yelling throughout the house or stampeding down the stairs.

"Harry is coming tomorrow night and the rest of them went into town to get some groceries for mum" replied Ginny, as we began to walk again.

Hermione, Ginny and I were talking and setting up Ginny's room and Hermione's stuff when Ron appeared in the door, Fang a step behind him.

"Hermione!" he said by greeting before he lifted her off her feet into a hug. "Ron! Put me down" she shouted, laughing at the same time. Fang walked over and kissed me on the cheek before turning to Hermione who stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Hermione" she said brightly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Fang" he said quietly, giving her a smile.

~*~

I woke to a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Max, breakfast is ready" I heard Fang say as I opened my eyes. He smiled and kissed my softly before pulling back the covers and pulling me to my feet.

"Get dressed quick or there won't be anything left" he said smiling as he shut the door quietly behind him.

The rest of the day passed quietly, each of us packing a small bag to take to the world cup with us. At 5 o'clock the Mr Weasley and the Weasley boys disappeared into the fire. I looked at Ginny.

"Where have the boys and your dad gone?" I asked.

"Oh, to go pick Harry up. They should be back in about 20 minutes at the most." She replied smiling at me before going back to the magazine she was reading. About to ask something I was cut off by a voice echoing up the stairs. "Max! Ginny! " Gin sighed and rolled her eyes at me but got up and pulled me to my feet.

We passed through the sitting room where Iggy and Fang were playing wizard's chess (Blind! Playing chess! Can he do nothing?) and continued into the kitchen.

"Ahhh there you two are. I was about to call you again. Could you cut these up while I go and set up Harry's bed in Ron's room?" Mrs Weasley asked, already walking to the door.

"Sure" we replied in unison, rolling our eyes at each other before setting to work on dinner.

~*~

A loud thump and a muffled curse floated through the open door to the sitting room.

We all turned to look at the door Iggy and Fang had joined Ginny and I in the kitchen after they had finished there chess game).

I looked at Ginny who shrugged and we walked into the sitting room.

A skinny boy with messy black hair an glasses, who must be that kid Harry, was being pulled to his feet by Ron.

Before they had a chance to notice us, Fred and George stepped out of the fire, a large trunk between the two of them and George carrying an empty bird cage of sorts. They dropped the trunk on the ground and leant against it, wiping their foreheads in mock exhaustion.

"Harry mate, what did you put in that thing" grinned George nodding his head in the direction of the trunk he was still leaning on.

"You know the usual. Robes, books, a brick or seven made their way in there to I think" Harry said scratching his head as if in thought before he broke down laughing.

Ron turned to see all of us standing near the door to the kitchen.

"Hey guys, come meet Harry" he said waving us over.

"Hey Gin" harry said brightly to her.

"Hey" she said shyly, meeting his eyes briefly before turning deep red and looking away.

"Harry, this is Max, Fang and Iggy" Gin said to cover her awkward silence.

"Nice to meet you all" as he shook my hand I noticed his eyes where the most stunning emerald green. I also noticed the lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead, partially covered by his hair. He shook Fang an Iggy's hands before stopping and looking at us confused.

He met my eyes. "Isn't there meant to be six of you?" he asked confusedly.

"The others are up stairs hang on I'll call them down" I said after I realised what he had said.

I walked to the stairs and called them down. As I walked back into the sitting room Hermione rushed passed me.

"Harry!" she said excitedly and threw herself at Harry who stumbled but caught her and returned the hug for a moment.

"Hey to you to 'Mione" he laughed as he let her go.

Before Hermione could say anything, Angel, Nudge and Gazzy came walking into the room.

Angel saw Harry and promptly ran over to me, burying her face in my side.

Nudge and Gazzy walked over to stand by me, Fang and Iggy.

"Harry this is Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Guys this is Harry." I said by way of introduction. Nudge bounced forward her hand outstretched.

"It's so great to meet you" she said brightly as he took her hand.

"You to, Nudge" he said smiling back at her.

Gazzy stepped forward and shook his hand too. Angel, her hands still clinging to my shirt just lifted one hand and waved a little in his direction before burying her head again in my shirt although she left one eye visible so that she could see him.

Everyone took seats in the sitting room and talked as had become habit to do in the evenings. Fred and George took the trunk upstairs to Ron's room and returned just as Mrs Weasley called us in for dinner, exclaiming over how thin Harry looked. Ron just snickered and followed his friend into the kitchen. After we had eaten we were sent to bed because we had to rise _ridiculously _ early tomorrow morning so that we could go to The World Cup.

~*~

**You no the drill my lambs, the button awaits, all behold the button *stares at the button in wonder for a moment* **

**Anyway really sorry bout the short chapter it was just sort of a filler/introduce harry before the world cup which isn't going to be explained in a very detailed detail but it will be there but I want to get to diagon alley an Hogwarts soon :P**

**xx Lil Bodor**

_Sarcasim makes the world go round_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm sorry I took so long, bloody thing wouldn't log on but I am here now and I have a few chapters to post this week but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**World Cup**

"Max. Max, come on we have to go. MAX!" I jolted up, narrowly missing colliding with Fangs face.

"Wazza goin on?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes and looked at Fang.

He smiled and kissed me softly before standing and pulling me up with him.

He walked over to my drawers and shucked the pair of jeans, t-shirt and jumper I had put there last night at me.

I pulled them on not caring that Fang was still in the room. A pair of black converses and white socks landed at my feet and I slipped them on before standing to find my bag. Seeing it wasn't against my drawers I turned to Fang who had it slung over his shoulder with his own. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

~*~

"Mr Weasley?" I called. We had been walking for like, ages! And we still didn't know where we were going, well I didn't anyway.

"Yes Max" he said as he fell back to walk in line with Ginny, Hermione and I.

"Can we stretch for a little bit? Please?" I asked, knowing he knew what I meant.

"Does Harry know yet?" he asked his lips twitching.

"No but he's about to find out!" I yelled happily so everyone could hear me. The flock grinned, while the others looked confused. I handed my bag to Ginny who slung it over her shoulder while the twins took Nudge and Angel's bags, who they had been walking with.

"U and A guys!" I called as I took a running start and snapped out my wings, Fang a few steps behind me.

"Cant you just tell a person normally!" called Ron as he slung Fangs bag over his shoulder with his own.

"So Harry mate, what do you reckon?" I heard Fred say loudly while laughing so we could hear from where we were circling above. I dove down to hover with my feet inline with there chests. Harry turned to walk backwards as he looked at me.

"Brilliant!" he called so the entire flock could hear, sounding as excited as a child on Christmas.

"Brilliant, huh? Watch this!" called Fang from above me before he shot down into a vertical dive pulling out a foot above Harry's head.

"Can anybody think of a better word than brilliant?" asked Harry laughing. Soon we had everyone shouting random words around. A fair few being made up by Fred and George.

~*~

"You're not serious are you?" I asked thoroughly confused. We had long since been ordered down from the sky by Mr Weasley, just before we met up with a kid called Cedric Diggory and his Dad. We were now standing on top of some random hill in the middle of the English countryside with everyone crowded around some manky old boot.

George had just told us that it was a portkey and would transport us to the area where we would be camping near the Quidditch stadium. To tell you the truth I don't reckon this boot had the potential to transport me down the street in one piece, let alone half way across England.

"Everyone touching" Mr Weasley asked. "Ok on 3. One….two……THREE!"

~*~

I felt like I was flying, with the wind in my face.

"LET GO KIDS!" Mr Weasleys voice broke through my musings and without a second thought I let the boot go. Then I was falling. I flipped in the air to see the ground flying towards me and I snapped out my wings so that I glided to the ground. The others, not as quick or without wings, landed flat on there backs as I quickly folded my wings out of sight.

"Come on you lot, lets get going" said Mr Weasley as I pulled Fang to his feet.

~*~

"How high up are we anyway?" puffed Ginny as we climbed ANOTHER set of stairs. We were in the stadium on the way to our seats, wherever they were.

"Let's just say you'll be the first ones to know if it rains" drawled a voice from the landing below.

"Just keep going" muttered Harry as he guided Hermione forward.

"Who was that?" I asked as we took to yet another set of stairs.

"Draco Malfoys father," spat Ron. "Winner of Father of the biggest git award."

"Here we are!" We emerged from the top of a stairwell to see the entire stadium below us. We were on the very top edge of the stadium.

"This is so cool" I heard Gazzy say as Fang explained the stadium to Iggy.

~*~

An Irish win later we were back in our tent listening as the boys dissected the game blow by blow.

Loud explosions, like fireworks, were heard.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on!" called Fred as Mr Weasley came running into the tent.

"It's not the Irish! We've got to get out of here!" he cried as he pulled Ginny to her feet from her position on the floor. He pulled out his Wand and the others followed his example as he gave out instructions.

"Fred, George, Ginny and Angel are your responsibility. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy stay with the others. Meet at the portkey. GO!"

"Come ON!" Harry grabbed Hermione, who seemed to have frozen, and pulled her out by her hand, the rest of us following.

The tide of people outside screaming and running was huge. I watched as Fred, George, Ginny and Angel disappeared into it. I could see people in masks and robes shooting curses and starting fires. I grabbed Iggy's arm tightly with one hand and Fangs with the other. Ron had Nudge and Hermione had Gazzy.

Somehow through the rush of trying to get through the tide Harry got pulled away and we lost him but the rest of us made it back to the hill.

"We have to go back for Harry!" cried Hermione to Ron.

"Stay here!" Ron shouted as he and Hermione raced back towards the camping grounds.

Seconds later Fred, George, Ginny and Angel came running towards us. Ginny did a quick head count as Angel raced over to me and Fang.

"Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione?!" Ginny cried in distress.

"Harry got separated, they went back for him" I said as Fang tried to calm Angel down.

"We have to stay here and wait for dad. We can't chance going back down there." Said George reasonably even though I could see he wanted to go back for his brother and his adopted brother and sister. With that we sat in a tight group just below the crest of the hill out of sight and waiting.

Ginny was the first one to spot them. "DAD!" she jumped to her feet and flew into Mr Weasleys open arms.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked as he did a headcount under his breath.

"Yes, we made it back here and Ron and Hermione had gone back to get Harry who had gotten separated and we've been sitting here waiting and waiting!" said Ginny in one breath.

"Ok, I think it's time to go" he said pulling a long metal pole from his pocket.

"On three. One...two...THREE!"

~*~

"Arthur!" I looked up to see Mrs Weasley barrelling towards her husband. In turn, she hugged each of us tightly and looked at us to check for injuries.

"Thank goodness you are all ok" she said as she ushered us into the sitting room and bustled off to make some tea.

We were silent for a long minute when a thought popped into my head.

"Who were the people? In the masks?" I asked not directing the question at anyone in particular.

"Death Eaters" replied George darkly. I stared at him blankly for a while before he realised I had no clue what he was on about.

"They follow You-Know-Who?" he tried. I continued to stare blankly.

"George we have known about magic for a whole 5 days and to tell you the truth the only thing we know a lot about in detail is Hogwarts" I said trying not to get impatient.

"Ok, from the beginning then" Mr Weasley started.

"Harry do you want to come outside with us?" asked Hermione abruptly.

"Yeah, Harry mate, you don't have to listen to this." Said Ron.

"No I'll stay, but I'm telling it. I know the most and they need to know it" replied Harry quietly.

The Weasleys and Hermione all looked a little worried but said nothing, leaving me even more confused. I looked at Fang who was seated on the couch next to me. He just shrugged and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Years ago, before we were born a very...powerful wizard turned bad. He practiced dark magic and used it daily. As he grew more powerful, he began to gather followers, Death Eaters, to do his bidding. If you refused to join he killed you. Many were against him," he took a deep breath and added, "including my parents." He cleared his throat and began again.

"Thirteen years ago, on the 31st of October, he broke into my house and killed my parents. My father died trying to give my mother and I time to get away. My mother died trying to shield me. He turned his wand on me and shot the killing curse....but it sort of rebounded" absent mindedly he traced the scar on his forehead.

"Many believed him dead, but he wasn't, he just didn't have enough power to keep going, he had no body. He went into hiding." He let his hand fall to his knee as he looked me in the eyes.

"Voldermort tore the world apart, he ripped my family to shreds." He stood and made his way through to the kitchen and out the back door. Ron and Hermione shared a glance before they followed him out.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" I said as Fang held me tighter.

Mr Weasley sighed and squeezed my hand lightly.

"It's not your fault. I just wish Harry wouldn't be so hard on himself. He blames himself for his parent's deaths because they died to protect the most precious thing in their lives... He's been labelled "The boy who lived" since he stepped foot in the wizarding world the day he turned 11. He is the only person to this day to have survived the killing curse and he was only 1. People believe him to be the one who defeats the dark lord. It's a lot for him to carry on himself and he doesn't deserve to have to. Lily and James didn't deserve what they got and neither did Harry. He'll be fine, Ron and Hermione will get through to him. " He smiled sadly before going into the kitchen.

~*~

**Hope that was ok! I'm posting the Diagon alley chapter later tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**Xx Lil Bodor**

_Sarcasim makes the world go round_

_Imagination is more important than knowledge_


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't get to used to the quick updating but a bit quicker than before yes as that wasn't intentional soooo not my fault school is gay**

**But its holidays now and no I am not going away but I do tend to go out a lot during the holidays so yes.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The depressing mood had disappeared the next morning as Fang and I walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Everyone was talking over one another and to Mr and Mrs Weasley, who were grinning as they ate there breakfast.

"What's happening?" I asked the room as a whole.

"Mum and Dad are taking us to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff today!" called Ron happily through a mouthful of bacon.

"When you are all finished up go grab a jumper and you lists' and me in the sitting room by 10!" called Mrs Weasley over the noise.

Everyone finished their breakfast quickly before racing back upstairs only to come stumbling back down them seconds later pulling jumpers on and stuffing our lists' into our pockets.

Mrs Weasley did a quick head count before offering a bag of floo powder to Ron who pulled out a handful, chucking it into the fire and disappearing into the flames with a "DIAGON ALLEY!"

After Mrs Weasley walked through the fireplace we exited the store we had landed in, and out onto the street where I stopped dead, eyes wide.

Up and down a long curvy street, brightly coloured stores, setups and people drew my eyes, owls, cauldrons and brooms. Little kids, old women, students like us all swarmed up and down the street.

"First stop Gringotts, stick together now!" called Mrs Weasley as she and Mr Weasley started along the street towards a very large white building.

As we climbed the steps I realised it was a bank and a thought came to me.

"Mrs Weasley? How are we meant to pay for our supplies? Dumbledore said something about it but we haven't heard from him….." I trailed off as she turned and smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it dear, Dumbledore took care of it with me" she replied as she walked through the large double doors of Gringotts.

As we walked through Gringotts I noticed little creatures sitting behind the desks on tall stools. I stepped closer to Hermione who was walking beside me and Ginny.

"What are they?" I asked in a whisper.

"Goblins, they run Gringotts" she whispered back. I was about to ask where we were going when we came to a stop in front of one of the goblins.

"We would like to make with drawls from the Weasley, Granger, Potter and Ride vaults please" said Mr Weasley. I looked up as my name was added. We had a vault? Wow.

"Of course, Sir. Five people to a cart please, the rest must wait outside" replied the goblin as he jumped off of his stool.

"Ok, Harry, Hermione, Max, Fang and I will go down to our vaults and meet the rest of you outside when we are finished. Come on kids." Said Mrs Weasley before she began to follow the goblin through a set of doors next to his desk.

"Where are we going?" Fang asked the group.

"The vaults are under ground, they stretch for miles under London. We have to take a cart down to them to collect our money." Replied Harry with a smile before he motioned for us to climb into the cart before him.

Seconds after Harry sat in the cart behind us it took off at a high speed. We came to a screeching stop outside of a door carved into the stone wall.

"Potter vault" said the goblin as everyone climbed out.

"Key, key, key" Harry muttered to himself as he searched his pockets.

"There it is" he said holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin took it from Harry and gave him the lantern instead.

He twisted the key in the wall and it swung open to reveal mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins.

I stared at Harry. How rich is this kid. He's an orphan right, and he lives with non-magic people, muggles. He blushed and quickly filled a small bag with some coins of each colour before stepping back into the cart and clearing his throat.

"Don't stare at him" murmured Hermione in my ear amusedly.

I quickly lowered my eyes and climbed into the cart next to Harry who I turned to smile at.

The cart took off again and a few minutes later it stopped again, outside an identical vault to Harry's.

"Ride vault" said the Goblin as everyone climbed out again.

"Here's your key dear" said Mrs Weasley as I turned to her. She handed me a tiny golden key like Harry's and I gave it to the goblin, who once again passed the lantern to Harry.

The goblin opened the vault and my mouth fell open.

"No bloody way" I breathed. In the vault were almost as many coins as Harry's vault has. We don't have that much money. We don't have any money! Where did it come from?

"This is ours?" I asked incredulously, not taking my eyes off of the coins.

"It certainly is my dears." Chuckled Mrs Weasley as she moved forward with a bag to scoop coins into it.

"Now, the gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles and the bronze ones are knuts. There are 29 knuts to a sickle and 17 sickles to a galleon." Fang and I just nodded as she straightened up and looked at the bag in her hand.

"That's should be enough for your supplies plus money for the train, Hogsmead and a little left over. If not I'll mail you some when you get to Hogwarts." Said Mrs Weasley as she stepped back and the goblin closed the vault.

We stopped at Hermione's vault and the Weasleys vault before returning to the bank itself and meeting up with the rest of the group.

"Ok, Ron, Ginny, here is your money. Harry, Hermione, you will go with Ron and Ginny. Ok meet for lunch at the café next to Quidditch supplies at 1pm. Make sure all of you get most of what you need before lunch and stay together. Don't get your dress robes until after lunch", said Mrs Weasley after she handed Ron and Ginny a small bag of money.

"Yes mum" "Yes Mrs Weasley" came there hurried replies before they disappeared into the crowd. The twins got there money and disappeared as well.

"Arthur, why don't you take Angel and Gazzy around to look at everything. Here's some money for them and we'll meet at the Owl Emporium at 2pm"

"Yes dear, come on you two lets go have some fun" said Mr Weasley as he took Angels hand.

"Bye" called Angel and Gazzy.

Mrs Weasley turned to us and asked for my list. I handed it to her and she examined it critically.

"I think we'll get your wands first". She said as she handed the list back to me and began to walk towards a shop off to the left called Olivanders.

Inside were rows upon rows of rectangular boxes.

"Ahhh hello" came a voice from the depths of the shop. An old man with rather large blue eyes came to stand behind the counter.

"Hello Mr Olivander," said Mrs Weasley kindly. "All of the Ride and Asher children need wands." (We had decide all the girls have the last name Ride and all the boys have the last name Asher seeing as we looked nothing alike)

As she spoke, Mr Olivander looked us over.

"Nudge sweetie, your first" Mrs Weasley said.

Nudge stepped toward the counter (silent for once) nervously.

"Hmmm" Mr Olivander looked at Nudge before he turned down one of the aisles behind the counter muttering to himself.

He drew a box out of the shelves and shuffled back to the counter. He opened the box and handed nudge a long brown stick.

"Mahogany, vela hair, 9 inches, very flexible" he commented as he watched Nudge wave it and gold sparks fly out the end.

"Excellent Miss Ride" he said as she placed it back in the box which he put to the side.

"Fang?" Mrs Weasley gestured to the counter.

Mr Olivander looked at him oddly for a second shaking his head and going among the shelves and pulling out 4 boxes. He handed one of the wands to Fang, who held it for about 3 seconds before Mr Olivander snatched it out of his hand. This happened twice more before he handed Fang the last wand and red sparks flew out of it.

"Dragon heart string, beech wood, 12 inches, good for charms" he said nodding as he set the box next to Nudge's.

I lead Iggy up to the counter and Mr Olivander stared at him for a long minute before he slipped into an isle on the far side. He came back shuffling back to the counter with 3 boxes.

Mr Olivander handed Iggy 2 wands before green sparks flew out of the 3rd.

"Maple, phoenix feather, 7 inches, quite whippy" he muttered as his gaze fell on me and he put Iggy's wand box to the side.

"Lucky me" I muttered as I walked up to the counter. He looked at me much like he had at Fang. His staring was starting to creep me out just as he turned and walked into the depths of the shop. He returned with a single box in his hand and a glint in his eye. He handed me the wand which I waved a little, feeling foolish. As I waved a silver glow surrounded me and gold and silver sparks shot out the end like a waterfall. As the glow faded I put the wand back in the box and looked up to see Mr Olivander staring at me……again.

"Ebony and Unicorn hair, eight and a half inches. Curious, you remind me of someone, but who? I don't know." He trailed off and took one last look at me before turning to Mrs Weasley.

"Lets see, 7 galleons each so 28 galleons for them all" he said as Mrs Weasley fished the coins out and handed them to him before gathering the bag with out wands and ushering us out of the shop.

We followed Mrs Weasley from shop to shop buying robes, cauldrons, scales, ingredients and various other things before we met up with the others at a café for lunch.

"Ok Arthur, the girls and I are going to go and get there dresses for this year and the boys need dress robes. We'll meet you all at the Owl Emporium at 2:30. Angel sweetie do you want to come with us?" asked Mrs Weasley. Angel came over and grabbed my hand as we walked out of the café.

"Does anyone know why we need dresses this year?" asked Hermione.

"Your asking me?" I laughed.

"Nudge doesn't need a dress though. Does that give us a clue?" I asked as I looked at nudge's list.

"First years aren't invited?" said Ginny with a smile.

"Ok in here girls, have a look around, Nudge and Angel will look with you girls and I'll be sitting over here ok" said Mrs Weasley as she sat on a seat in front of the dressing rooms in the corner of the dress shop.

Forty minutes later Ginny had chosen a floaty green and pink dress and Hermione had chosen the prettiest layered purple dress that fitted her perfectly and I had yet to be given the ok by the girls on one.

"Ok lets see, pink is out because it's definitely NOT your colour" laughed Ginny. I laughed at her and went back to looking at the rack.

"Oh my gosh this is perfect!" cried Hermione from behind me. I turned and she showed it to me. It was a beautiful medium blue, strapless dress that had a cut at the side with ruffles spilling out of it.

"Try it on, try it on!" squealed Ginny.

I walked into the dressing room and pulled it on, thankfully it was low enough not to get stuck on my wings which Mrs Weasley had charmed invisible for the trip.

I stepped out of the dressing room and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful, your beautiful Max!" said Nudge as she jumped up to hug me.

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly as I turned to the mirror.

"Its perfect Max" said Mrs Weasley as she came up behind me.

"Come on we'll go pay for these and meet the boys." She said as Ginny and Hermione put away the dresses we had tried on before.

_(AN pic of max's dress on profile – Ginny and Hermione same as movie)_

~*~

Once we had met with the boys at the Owl Emporium the boys, Hermione and Ginny all left leaving the flock and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Ok kids we thought you might like an animal to take to Hogwarts. Owl, cat or toad, Hermione has a cat, Ron and Harry have owls. Have a look around. You have an hour or so before the others meet back here ok?" said Mrs Weasley smiling.

"Okay" we coursed before walking into the shop.

"Angel, Gazzy you guys get a shared pet while your at the Weasleys so cat or owl because I am not having you two run around with a toad." I said as Fang and Iggy wondered over to the owls.

"Owl? So that we can mail you?" Gazzy said, more as a question to Angel.

"Sure let's go!" said Angel excitedly as she took his hand and pulled him towards the place Iggy and Fang had disappeared.

"Nudge?" I asked.

"Kitten!" she said excitedly.

"Me too come on there over there" I said as we walked towards the back of the shop.

"Oh Max their so cute! How are we going to pick? I don't know there all so small…." I smiled as she jabbered on and looked at the kittens in the enclosure at my feet.

Immediately I saw the one I wanted. She had a collar around its neck that said it was a girl and was a tabby. She was a light grey sort of colour with dark grey ears, paws and tail.

"Hi, how are you today?" I turned with the kitten still against my chest.

A shop assistant was standing behind me with a smile on her face.

"Her name is Mist" said the girl gesturing to kitten.

"Thanks" I said softly as I looked at the kitten again. She was nuzzling her face against my hand which I was absently stroking her with.

"Oh my gosh max look how beautiful she is!" I turned to see Nudge pick up another kitten out of the enclosure. "Max, Max can I get this one?!" she asked excitedly as the kitten nuzzled against her chest before closing its eyes and purring.

The kitten was a mixture of black, brown and white and looked quite content to just sit in Nudges arms and be cooed over.

"Her name is Amelia" said the shop assistant who was smiling at Nudge.

"We'll take these two thankyou" I said to the girl who walked away to return with 2 enclosed baskets.

"I have to go and see what the others are getting" I said to Nudge.

"Just put them in here and I'll take them up to the counter to wait, with Nudge was it?" said the girl.

Nudge nodded enthusiastically and I put my kitten in one basket as she put hers in the other. Nudge took the baskets and followed the girl back to the front of the shop.

I walked to the area in which 4 member of my flock had disappeared into.

"Max! Max!" Angel came running towards me, the rest of the flock walking more sedately behind her.

"Did you pick one sweetie?" I asked her as she hugged my knees.

"Yes, he's soooo cute, Gaz and I are going to call him Gavin!" she exclaimed as the others reached us. Gazzy held up a cage with a medium sized brown and white flecked owl in it.

"Hey, did you guys pick ones?" I asked as Iggy and Fang stopped in front of me.

"Yeh we did" Fang said. "This is my boy, Shadow." He held up a cage with a black owl in one hand.

"And this is Iggy's girl, Nyx" he said as he held up a brown, black and white bird in another cage in his other hand.

"Ok, well Nudge and I have the kittens at the front of the shop so lets go up there ok?" I said as I led the way to where Nudge was waiting with the shop assistant and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

We payed for the animals and met up with the others before walking back to shop we had arrived into. Mr Weasley took our bags and we held our new pets close as we flooed home.

**You like? You not Like? Telll meeeee!**

**Hogwarts coming next chapter! Whoop whoop! Should be posted soon**

**Review my fluffy muffin children you know you want to**

**(don't ask about that muffin thing, my friend is crazy haha)**

**Xx Lil Bodor**

_Sarcasim makes the world go round_

_Imagination is more important than knowledge_


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY – I got sidetracked plus we had assignments galore, I had training rides and runs for MTB at school and gosh know's what else. Plus we had to pick our electives but the point is I AM SO SORRY.**

Someone asked who are the pairings (sorry my computers being weird and wont let me access reviews or email so I don't know who) um Fax obviously Hp/GW and I think Ron and Hermione will be a bit later, after Viktor. =]

**On with the story =]**

Chapter 8 ~ another new home

'KIDS GET UP!'

Mrs Weasleys voice echoed loudly through the house. I woke with a start and fumbled to get out of bed. The sheets got stuck around my legs and I fell to the ground with a solid thump. I heard a louder thump from the floor above and assumed Harry or Ron, more likely Ron, had fallen too.

'Hello there,' came a chuckle from the door.

'Shut up,' I mumbled as I tried to disentangle myself from the killer sheets.

'Come on, first day' Fang laughed as he pulled me to my feet and chucked my clothes at me.

I pulled them on and Fang took my hand.

Everyone ate breakfast quickly before everyone hurried off to do any last minute packing.

'Ginny! Where's my hair brush?!' I yelled out my open door.

'Here!' Ginny chucked it to me from the door before running back down the hall to her room.

'Max! Do you have my book?!' Hermione's voice called down the hall.

I picked up the book I had finished reading last night and ran it down the hall to her.

I passed Fang on my way back to my room as he clicked his trunk shut.

I looked around for the last item I needed, my favourite jumper.

'Fang! Where's my jumper?!' I called as I did a last minute check through my trunk. Just as I finished Fangs hands came from behind me and placed my neatly folded jumper on top before clicking the trunk shut.

'There it is sweet' he murmured as he kissed my temple.

'HURRY UP KIDS!' Mr Weasleys voice ruined the moment, so I slung my bag over my shoulder and reached to pull my trunk off my bed only to find Fang already dragging it out of the door, along with his own. I put his backpack on my back before picking up Shadow's cage and Mist's basket.

'Come on Max' his soft voice sounded from the hall.

I followed and soon we were all floo-ing to Kings Cross.

~*~

'No way am I running at a brick wall!' came Iggy's voice from my left.

'Max, take Iggy through seeing as your trunks went through with Fang and Fred.

'Come on Ig,' I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. I sped up to a run and flinched waiting to hit the wall, but we didn't.

'Wow,' I breathed. We had run straight through the wall to come out on a completely different platform, face to face with a massive scarlet steam train.

Fred and Fang came to stand beside us as Harry and Ron appeared behind us, George and Nudge behind them and Hermione and Ginny behind them.

'The Hogwarts Express' sighed Harry.

'Come on, let's go find a compartment before they all fill up.' Said Hermione.

Harry led the way through the crowded platform to one of the last carriages.

'Ron give me a hand,' said Harry and both him and Ron lifted there trunks and owls onto the train before disappearing.

They soon returned trunk and cage free.

'Got one,' said Harry brightly. 'You next Gin' he said as he bent down to take her trunk. They lifted all our trunks up and we walked off down the hall. Harry pulled open the door to the compartment and he and Ron stowed all of our trunks in the racks above.

Fred and George left there trunks on the floor.

'We'll go and find our friends after we say goodbye' explained George as we stepped off the train, into the mist, to find Mr and Mrs Weasley, Angel and Gazzy.

When we came into sight Angel came flying at me. I bent down and swung her up into my arms as she began to cry.

'Its ok sweetie, we'll be back for Christmas,' she nodded into my shoulder and I passed her to Fang who held her close murmuring in her ear. I leaned down and hugged Gazzy.

'Look after our Angel, Gaz' I whispered. 'I will. Miss you Max,' he said. I pulled back and smiled at him.

'Me to Gaz, me too,' I replied as I ruffled his hair. I looked around and saw Fred and George hugging Angel. They had taken her in as there second little sister. Hermione and Ginny gave her hugs to as Mrs Weasley began her rounds.

'Just because we have different last names doesn't mean we aren't family Max,' she said as she hugged me tightly. 'You're part of the Weasleys and don't you ever forget it,' she pulled back and smiled brightly before moving on to hg Nudge.

'Last hug Ang,' I whispered as I knelt down to grip her tightly.

'We'll owl you as soon as we get there, miss you sweetie,' I said.

'Miss you too. I love you Max." she whispered.

'I love you too my Angel. Stay safe.' I kissed her cheek and hugged Gazzy again before a loud whistle blew.

'Ok everyone on.' We all raced onto the train and into our compartment to wave out the window.

Angel was crying again. I blew her a kiss as we began to move.

Angel and Gazzy ran along beside the train before they fell back to wave.

'Miss you Max' I heard her voice in my head and I fell back against the seat. I shook my head, just my imagination.

'Well we're off. Have a good time my chickens. We'll see you at the feast.' Said Fred as he and George picked up their trunks and left.

'They'll be fine, they're with the Weasleys' Fang whispered as he pulled me onto his lap.

'I know' I replied as I relaxed leant back against his chest.

Everyone talked for a while about the houses and Hogwarts and at the end of that I was sure I didn't want to be in Slytherin, that's for sure. I can't imagine I was smart enough for Ravenclaw but Hufflepuff would be ok I suppose if Gryffindor didn't want me.

'Anyone for exploding snap?' Ron asked as he pulled a pack out of his bag.

The boys all agreed and Nudge and I swapped spots with Ron and Harry to sit next to Ginny and Hermione who were reading. Hermione looked at me and bent down to pull a book out of her bag.

'Was this the one you asked me about the other night before I went home to get my trunk?' she asked as she handed it to me. I had found out the other night when I was talking with her and Ginny, that Hermione's parents were muggles which made her muggleborn which meant she read a lot of muggle books as well as magical books. I had asked her if she had a certain book I had been wanting to read.

'Yes. Thanks 'Mione' I replied happily as I opened it to the first page.

'Anytime' she laughed as she went back to her own book.

~*~

'Ok you guys, out!' demanded Hermione.

'Why?' whined Ron, who was sprawled across his seat eating lollies from the trolley with the other boys.

'Because we have to get changed into our robes as we will be there soon and there are four of us this year not just me!' she said.

Fang came over to where I was pulling my robes out of my trunk and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'Max doesn't mind' he said innocently.

'Just go Fang, out!' I laughed as I swatted his arms away and they all walked out into the corridor grumpily.

'But I'm blind,' I heard Iggy say as Hermione closed the door and pulled the shutters down over the windows.

'I can't believe I have to wear a skirt,' I said as I pulled on the gray skirt, white blouse and the plain black robes which have yet to have a house symbol put on them. I put the plain black tie around my neck. We had been sent a letter by Professor McGonagall saying that Fang, Iggy and I would be sorted into our houses before we entered the Great Hall while Nudge would be sorted with the rest of the first years.

'I hope you're in Gryffindor,' said Hermione as she tied my black tie for me.

'Yeh, the fourth year girls in Gryffindor are annoying, well some of them, like Lavender' said Ginny as she put her normal clothes bag into her trunk. She and Hermione shivered at the name before laughing.

'I'd love for you to be in Gryffindor to Nudge, you'd have so much fun,' sighed Hermione as she looked around to see everyone was ready before sliding the door open and moving out into the corridor so the boys could get changed.

~*~

'Bags girls,' Harry said as the train started to slow. The girls and I stowed the books and magazines we had been immersed in, into our bags before we stood and made our way out into the crowd of people in the corridor.

'The trunks?' I asked the girls as we waited for the train to stop.

'The teachers charm them to get sent up to our dorms during the feast' replied Ginny as the train stopped and we stepped out onto a dark platform.

'FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS over here! Why hello you guys, alright?' A very, very, very large man with a bushy beard and a bright lantern in one hand peered down at us.

Harry grinned. 'Great Hagrid, great to be back that's for sure. This is Ma, Fang and Iggy and our own little first year Nudge.' He said grabbing Nudges hand and pulling her forward.

'Well I'll meet you all properly for tea on Thursday ok? Come on Nudge, we'll round up the others and get you to the castle in no time' he said kindly. She looked back at us and I made a shooing motion with my hands and smiled at her as she walked away.

'Let's go' said Hermione as we began to weave our way through the other students.

'How do we get there?' asked Iggy who had a hold on the back of Harry's robes.

'The carriages' Harry said as we arrived in front of hundreds of horseless carriages. We walked until we found an empty one.

'Everyone in,' said Ron as he opened the door.

~*~

**As I assumed you noticed I posted a double chapter for you so ill rant at the end of the next one =]**

**Xx Lil Bodor **

_Sarcasim makes the world go round_

_Imagination is more important than knowledge_


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter enjoy**

Chapter 9 -Another new home part 2-

'POTTER!' a voice echoed across the entrance hall of the biggest (and only) castle I have ever seen. Our group stopped as a tall, stern looking woman made her way over to us.

'Welcome back Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley' she said politely.

'I see you have befriended our new student,' she turned to us.

'Welcome Miss Ride, Mr's Asher. I am Professor McGonagall. Please come with me and we will sort you into your houses so that you can join the appropriate tables.'

'We'll save you seats in-case,' said Hermione hopefully as they waved goodbye and made there way into the Great Hall.

'Come along now,' said McGonagall as she led us into a small chamber off the entrance hall.

The room was empty except for a stool and a very battered old hat sitting in the middle of it.

'Miss Ride I believe ladies first,' she said with a tight smile as she gestured to the stool. Fang kissed my cheek and I went and sat on the stool as McGonagall place the hat on my head.

I nearly fell off the stool when it began to talk.

'Oh well what do we have here. Ah yes I believe I heard Professor Dumbledore mention you, one of the new fourth years. Yes, yes, very brave, courageous, protective of your family. Talent, a strong talent, determination to be as good as everyone else, fit in with this world, earn her place. Let's see, not Slytherin or Hufflepuff that's for sure, not quite enough for Ravenclaw, but that leaves….yes I believe that's perfect.' It paused.

'GRYFFINDOR,' it said to the room as a whole. I removed the hat and placed it on the stool.

'Congratulations Miss Ride. Hold still for a second.' I tensed as she waved her wand at me before I realised she was changing the colour of my tie. It went from black to red and gold striped in a second before she waved her wand at my robes where the Gryffindor crest appeared on my chest.

I adjusted it as Fang sat on the stool, hat on his head. I could hear the hat murmuring before it said, 'Gryffindor!'

I practically sagged in relief as he walked back over to me and got his tie and crest changed.

I led Iggy over to the stool and dropped the hat on his head. I held my breath as it murmured to Iggy for longer than it had to me or Fang. I gripped Fangs hand as the murmurings stopped.

'Gryffindor!' it said. I actually did sag against Fang before I ran to hug Iggy.

After Iggy's tie had been coloured and his crest changed, McGonagall led us to the large doors to the Great Hall.

She opened one of the doors a crack and all heads turned towards us, the hall falling silent.

She pointed out Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the twins who were all looking at us anxiously.

'Go and sit down, I have to bring the first years in,' she said as she pushed us forward and closed the door behind us. We walked towards the Gryffindor table and Fang put his arm protectively around my waist as hushed and not so hushed conversations broke out across the hall.

'Max, Fang, Ig! Up here!' called Harry from half way up the Gryffindor table. As we passed the twins they slapped us high-fives, grinning from ear to ear.

'They're friends with Harry Potter! No way. They're freaks!' screeched someone as we made our way towards our friends.

'I can't believe it!' Ginny squealed as she jumped up off the bench to hug us

'You all got into Gryffindor! Oh I hope Nudge does too, that would be wonderful!' said Hermione hopefully as she hugged me too and we sat down in the seats they had saved in the hope we would be in Gryffindor.

The hall fell silent as the doors opened and Professor McGonagall led 2 lines of kids up the centre isle. I waved when I saw Nudge, who looked nervous, these must be the first years then.

McGonagall placed the stool and the hat we had used for our sorting, on the dais in front of the teachers table at the front of the room. Dumbledore caught my eyes and smiled. I smiled back a little hesitantly before turning my attention back to McGonagall who was calling out names off a long piece of parchment.

Seven kids had already been sorted into Gryffindor when Nudge was called up.

'Ride, Nudge!' McGonagall called.

Nudge walked up and hesitantly sat on the stool. McGonagall dropped the ht on her head and stood back. We waited. I grabbed Fangs hand under the table. We waited. And waited. I started to get agitated and began tapping my fingers on the table. Fangs free hand covered mine and he released my other hand to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer.

I leaned against him and looked at Nudge.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

I sighed as Nudge handed the hat to McGonagall and ran down to where we were sitting. I gave her a quick hug and she sat down on Fangs other side.

As someone else was sorted into Ravenclaw I leaned over Fang and whispered, 'What took it so long to decide?'

'It wanted to put me in Slytherin but I said I didn't want to go there and it was thinking it might put me there anyway but it saw a 'strong gift'', she made quotes with her fingers. 'So it put me in here.' She finished smiling. I smiled back before sitting back in my seat.

As the last first year was put in Hufflepuff McGonagall put the stool and the hat behind the teachers table before taking her place next to Dumbledore who rose and walked around to the front of the teachers table. The hall fell instantly silent.

'Welcome back, welcome back. To the first years welcome to Hogwarts. I would also like to welcome three new 4th years to Gryffindor. Miss Maximum Ride, Mr Iggy Asher and Mr Fang Asher.' All eyes in the hall turned to us and Ron leaned over the table and said, 'You're the strangers whose friends with Harry Potter, they wont get used to it as fast as if you were just new, we'll stay close,' Harry sighed and looked at us apologetically as he mumbled, 'Sorry guys' under his breath and ran his hand through his hair anxiously.

Dumbledore chuckled a little before continuing, cutting off the quiet and the not so quiet conversations that had come up all over the hall.

'Now, now, be kind and welcoming, it is quite intimidating to come to a new school and they are very special children,' his eyes twinkled as he let out a clue about the secret we had kept sacred for so long. We had told him he could tell them outright or let them figure it out themselves, seems he's gone the sneaky way. 'They have allowed me to give out a clue about what makes them so special, a gift if you will, but the rest is for you to figure out, and no violence although I strongly doubt anyone would do that to a new student or any student in this school,' his eyes darted to the Slytherin table, 'Only by watching or asking politely. Remember they are people like the rest of us, and deserve privacy as you would to, treat them like you would yourselves.' He eyed the students in the hall for a moment before smiling and clapping his hands together.

'And now I believe you deserve this wonderful meal dig in.' Food appeared on the table, filling it up with everything you could possibly imagine. It was perfect. The only thing I missed was the love and cosiness that surrounded everyone at the burrow when we ate in the tiny kitchen, or out in the garden, under the stars.

When we had eaten double the normal amount for a human person aged 14, much to the amazement of some while the others ignored it having come to realize it as normal, Dumbledore rose again and the food disappeared, while the hall fell silent once again.

'You have the day off tomorrow to settle in and are all expected to be in the hall for dinner at 6pm as we have a surprise for you all. Now off to bed' he made a shooing motion with his hands and conversation broke out across the hall above the scraping of benches and the calls of 'FIRST YEARS' from the prefects. I stayed with the others as we walked slowly to avoid the masses of people in the entrance hall. The Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's disappeared down stairs off the side of the hall with glances of curiosity at us while the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws continued up the grand staircase.

'So Max,' Ginny came up beside me and Fang with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

'This "gift" you guys posses, is it the same gift which you scared the crap out of our own Mr Potter that day we went to the world cup?' Harry mumbled something about you would be scared to if six kids randomly jumped into the sky while everyone else laughed at you. Fang and Iggy sniggered.

'Yeh it is. Don't tell anyone, I think we can come up with a creative way of showing them,' I smirked at Fred and George on the other side of Ginny and Hermione who laughed and put there heads together.

I looked around as we climbed yet another set of stairs.

I turned to Hermione. 'Where are we-' I stopped as I looked up and saw uncountable staircases, half of them moving.

'Stairs aren't meant to move unless they are in shopping centres,' I murmured as I stared above me at them.

Ginny and Hermione were almost in hysterics at my face, while Fang was holding back a chuckle.

'Were you going to ask where are we going?' Hermione asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. I nodded. 'Well the dormitories are in Gryffindor tower. Remember we told you about it. The Ravenclaws are in a different tower. Hufflepuff's near the kitchens and Slytherin's are in the dungeons. We just have to go up 1 more floor and then we'll be there. What was the password Harry?' Hermione turned to Harry while I took it in.

'Black Lake,' Harry replied as he and Ron chatted over something.

'Ok this is it!' squealed Ginny as we stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady. The corridor was empty as we had lagged behind the crowd. The lady in the portrait turned to us and asked, 'Password?'

'Black Lake!' Hermione announced.

'Correct you are, welcome back to Hogwarts.' She said before the portrait opened to reveal a hole in the wall.

Ron and Harry climbed in first followed my Fang, Iggy and me, Hermione and Ginny following behind me.

As we walked into the common room everyone in the room went quiet and turned to us. I ignored them and looked around the common room. It was just like an oversized lounge room, without the TV. Two lounges and a few arm chairs surrounded the fire while arm chairs, tables and window seats were all around the room. A notice board hung in between the two sets of stair I assume lead to the girls' and boys' dormitories.

'Max! Fang! Iggy!' Nudge came running over from a table of first year girls to stand between Fang and me.

'What we don't get a hello?' Ron asked, mock offended while Harry sniggered behind his hand.

'Hi Ron, Harry, Ginny and 'Mione!' replied Nudge, as excited and bubbly as ever.

'Come on Max, we'll show you the dorms. Harry, take the boys and show them around.' Hermione said as she grabbed my arm and tugged me across to the stairs through the students who had now gone back to there conversations and friends.

We walked up the stairs past a few doors with the words 'first years', 'second years', and 'third years' before we reached a door that said 'Fourth years', which Hermione pushed open. The room had 5 beds 2 on one side and 3 on the other side of the long room, with red hangings around them. Windows on each side of the beds were open to let the soft autumn breeze in. A large bathroom was at the end of the room. Hermione went and collapsed on the bed at the end of which her trunk was.

'That one is yours Max,' Hermione said, pointing to the bed on her right. 'I suppose we should unpack, I'll meet you guys in the common room after I've finished.' Ginny said before she left with a wave for the dorm bellow us.

I was just putting the last of my clothes into the drawers next to my bed when the door opened and two girls walked in. One of them had long black hair and the other girl had fluffy light brown hair. They both stopped at Hermione's bed to say hello before they turned to me.

'Hi I'm Padma Patil' the girl with black hair said shaking my hand.

'Hi I'm Lavender Brown' said the girl with fluffy hair.

'Hey, I'm Max Ride, as Dumbledore pointed out,' I said smiling. They laughed and went over to the beds on the other side of the room.

'So are you going to tell us bout your mysterious secret Max? The whole school is talking about it!' asked Lavender excitedly from where she was unpacking her trunk.

'For me to know and you guys to find out,' I laughed as I pushed my trunk under my bed.

'You ready to go back down Max?' Hermione asked from her bed where she was reading a book.

'Yeh sure, but only for a bit, I'm tired as.' I replied as we made our way out the door and down into the common room.

We made our way over to the lounge and arm chairs in front of the fire where the boys and Ginny were sitting.

'Hey there,' Fang said quietly, pulling me down onto his lap. 'I didn't think you were gonna come back down.'

'Well I had to say goodnight, didn't I?' I replied with a smile. I took his hand and put it against my face, it was warm but comforting as well. Instead of answering he put his other hand on my hip and drew me in for a slow kiss.

'Get a room' called Fred, while him, George and a kid with dreadlocks made there way over to us.

'I believe we are in one,' Fang replied with a sly smile as we broke apart.

'Touché,' George said with a chuckle as he dropped into a chair.

'Guys this is Lee, Lee this is Iggy, Max and Fang.' Fred said as the kid with dreadlocks, Lee, waved to us before saying he was going up to bed.

'I think I will to, if you don't mind?' I said looking at Fang.

'Get your rest love, I'll meet you down here for breakfast in the morning.' He replied.

I got up and Fang took my hand, the rest followed our lead and stood up to. The boys trooped up the stairs to their dormitory while Fang kissed my forehead and pushed me gently towards where Hermione and Ginny were waiting at the stairs.

'Night Fang' I whispered.

'Night Max' I heard a reply before we climbed up to our warm beds just waiting for us.

* * * * *

**Ok well what do you think, what should happen with the goblet of fire, yes I know that in the movie that Parvati Patil is in Gryffindor but in the books shes in Ravenclaw so I put her there coz I could lol. The arrival of the others schools will be on the next day and who should be in the Tournament and who should ask whom to the ball.**

**Xx Lil Bodor**

_Sarcasim makes the world go round_

_Imagination is more important than knowledge_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry ive taken so long to update, had Christmas, new years, my cousin is pregnant! And other some suches. **

**Thiis is more of a filler sort of chapter sorry it's boring but is needed.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

The next day passed with little event. Having the day of had its perks. I didn't have to put that skirt on yet, shorts and a t-shirt for me. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny took us on a tour of the grounds and showed us where all our classes would be. After a brilliant meal, but not as good as a homemade meal at the burrow, we went out onto the grounds avoiding all the polite but insistent questions of what our secret 'gift' was.

We were relaxing under a large tree next to the lake most of us spread out on our stomachs or backs. I was staring up at the branches of the tree, and the patches of clear blue sky. It was still quite warm and the sky was clear and crisp. I rolled over so I was facing the rest of the group my head propped up on my hand.

'I need to stretch.' I said with a small smile. Everyone looked up at me, the flock smiling widely and the others laughing remembering the last time I had said that was when we showed Harry.

'Then stretch,' Fang said absently. I shot him a quick smile and we both jumped to our feet and ran out from under the tree and into the middle of the grassy bit of the grounds, Nudge and Iggy a few steps behind. Most of the school was outside and watched us as we came sprinting away from the trees laughing like we were on drugs.

'U and A GUYS!' I yelled as I jumped into the air at full speed. All students on the grounds sucked in a breath of air as the four of us jumped into the air and snapped out our wings. The braver kids below stood up and made an extremely large circle on the ground around where we had taken off, yelling out encouragement and whistling and ooh-ing and ahh-ing as we twisted and dived and enjoyed being in the air. Fang flew under me then and turned upside down so he could face me.

'This is the life Max,' he said quietly over the wind. 'No more erasers, no more experiments, no more hiding. We have friends, we have a school, and we have a home.' He finished looking at me so sincerely I just wanted to hug him, which is extremely hard to do in the air, so I wasn't gonna attempt to. He stuck out both his arms in front of him and I grabbed his hands. He banked and we turned so I was upside down and he was above me. We kept doing that so we ended up twirling in circles in the air. I laughed at the feeling of it. Smiling, Fang joined in and our laughter rang out over the grounds.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron stood up and came out into the middle of the circle to watch us smiling and waving like crazy.

Dumbledore's Phoenix, Forks, flew to us from the castle and swooped around us in circles clearly enjoying being in that air as much as we did. He stopped swooping around us and flew down and dropped a letter on the ground in front of Harry. Harry read the front of it and looked back up at us smiling. Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry called our names and we sighed.

'Come on guys, it's from Dumbledore, come out tomorrow!' Harry yelled laughing as we all sighed and dived down towards them, were they still stood in the middle of the huge circle the students had made. We pulled up sharply and floated down to land softly and in everyone else's case but mine, gracefully.  
Unrolling the parchment I read aloud,

'Max, Fang and Iggy,

I just saw you out of my study window, it was quite a sight to see, and thought now would be an excellent time to start your independent magical studies. Please meet me in Professor McGonagall's classroom (your friends know where it is) in 20 minutes with your books for Defence against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes and/or Muggle studies depending on which you are taking.

See you soon,

Regards,

Professor Albus Dumbledore.'

I looked up at everyone excitedly.

'We get to learn magic!' I said excitedly as the others looked at me with amused expressions on their faces.  
'Come on lets go get our books.' I said turning to walk off before I turned back to the others still standing.

'We're just gonna relax here, under the tree again, unless you need us to show you McGonagall's classroom again.' Harry said with a smile before I could ask.

'Nah we'll be right, I remember where it is,' Fang replied with a smile.

'Nudge you wanna stay and hang with us,' Hermione asked her.

'Of course, I start classes tomorrow so it's ok, ill see you guys later!' Nudge said happily.

'Don't tell anyone bout the 'birdy' bit of the reason why we have wings ok, might make it worse. But I can't wait to see what they say,' Iggy said before we left the others standing in the middle of students and making our way towards the castle. The students parted reverently and looked at our wings, which were only half tucked on our back and still insight, longingly.

Twenty minutes later the three of us were sitting in the transfiguration room Hermione had told us earlier this day was Professor McGonagall's classroom.

'These are some seriously thick books,' Fang muttered as he flicked through his Defence against the Dark Arts book.

'That they are Mr. Asher that they are.'

We all swung around to face the doorway crouching into a defensive position. When we saw that it was only Dumbledore we all stood back up and re-took our seats on top of the desks.

'Good afternoon Professor,' Fang murmured politely.

'Good afternoon to you all, now we are going to have private lessons each night on weekdays, I will leave your weekends to you for rest, at 7pm for 2 hours, in this classroom which Professor McGonagall has so graciously donated for our use. Now you will have other teachers during these lessons depending on the lesson being taught. But for today you will have me and also for your potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons as our teachers for those will be extremely busy over the next few terms due to some activities which I am unable to tell you about at this moment, but tonight you will know all.' He winked as that mischievous twinkle came back to his eyes. We all nodded.

'No depending on how fast you are able to grasp and master the concepts I am going to teach you will decide how long we will have these lessons. Now due to the fact that you have missed 3 years of schooling, it will be difficult for you to keep up in class so I am going to start with the subject you are learning about in Defence Against the Dark Arts and go through everything you learnt about it in the first 3 years and then help you with this years study to.'

He continued on and we all took our seats. Questions were asked, theory was written down, and our wands were pulled out. Spells were attempted to be taught and we mastered some while attempted and failed at others, all the while having Professor Dumbledore telling us that would get better over time and that this was our first time ever to do magic and that our abilities were extremely strong for what we were doing, apparently.

'I think we all need a break,' Dumbledore said as I flew into the pillows, set up on the ground, again, hard. Fang leaned over me hands on his knee's panting.

'You…ok?' he asked breathlessly.

'Yeh,' I groaned as I sat up.

Dumbledore had gone through some spells from all three years with us and set us up to duel. Iggy had been practicing keeping track of a manikin that Dumbledore had charmed to duck and dodge around Iggy's spells. This was to help him keep track of his opponent during a fight due to his blindness and he was great at it.

'Come and take a break everyone,' Dumbledore said as he conjured two pitchers of pumpkin juice and some cookies and fruit. Fang hauled me up and I groaned again. He looked at me apologetically before pulling me over to the food. At first, when Dumbledore had set us up to duel each other, Fang had been hesitant to throw a spell at me. That was until I hit him with one during his hesitating. After that it had been no mercy, and we were getting good at it.

Dumbledore took his charm off the manikin and I called Iggy over.

'Well done Iggy, well done. Your perceptive skills are much better than I thought they would have been, but then again, I have personally, never been blind. I suppose 14 years hones your skill to get around.' Dumbledore chuckled as Iggy smiled appreciatively and took a cookie. Dumbledore smiled and turned to us.

'Now you two are definitely coming along nicely. I was unprepared for you to be able to master these spells so quickly. Well done,' he said again.

When we had finished eating and drinking Dumbledore vanished the remains and stood to look at us.

'Now I got these books,' Dumbledore pointed to the small stacks of books on the desk up the front. 'There is a book or two for each subject that you are taking and they will help you catch up on the years that you have missed. They all have your names on them and Iggy's are in brail. Now I would like you to have a look through them and bring the ones I request to each lesson as well as your book for this year. Tomorrow would you please bring you Defence Against the Dark Arts books and your potions books. I'll see you tonight, but until then relax until the assembly and dinner in the great hall.' He nodded to us all before sweeping from the room.

I looked at Iggy and Fang. 'More books!?' I exclaimed. They both shrugged in unison and walked towards the desk. We collected our books and began the long walk back to the common room.

The day wasn't over.

**Sorry that's boring. Umm they're gonna have a better reveal sort of thingy, um next chap so just hold onto your hats more to come.**

**I want to thank all my reviewers for staying with me so THANKS, and yeh :) thankyou and ill update sooooon I promise**

**Xx Lil Bodor**

_Imagination is more important than knowledge_


	11. Chapter 11

**All I can say is I'm sorry right? But I know most of you won't care. Enjoy! Chapter 12 is halfway done**

_It is a curious thing, Harry, but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who, like you, have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well – Albus Dumbledore_

**Chapter 11**

A bell rang through out the castle signally 10 minutes before the feast began.

The flock, me, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were already half way there.

'Any idea what it's about?' Ron asked curiously, looking at us.

'Don't look at us, all Dumbledore gave us was more bloody books!' I complained, rubbing my back through my robes.

We entered the hall at this point and took seats half way up the Gryffindor table. We all waved as Nudge came in and sat with her friends at the other end of the table.

The hall filled with the sound of excited voices and Dumbledore stood up on the rise.

'Welcome!' his voice boomed throughout the hall. 'I trust you are all wondering why, we have gathered you for yet another feast tonight.' He looked out over us, eyes twinkling with mischief.

'This year, it is our honour to hold the Tri Wizard tournament!' The hall broke out into shouts of glee, surprise and general applause and yelling. I looked at Harry who looked at Hermione who shook her head in reproof.

'And you call yourself a wizard,' she murmured under her breath with a laugh. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence and got it almost instantaneously.

'For those of you who don't know, the Tri Wizard Tournament involves three wizarding schools. A single person from each school is chosen to compete in a series of 3 events. The person with the most points at the end gets the Tri Wizard Cup.' He smiled as everyone listened intently.

'Now! Let us welcome the men of Durmstrang!' Everyone turned as the doors flew open and 2 lines of guys, led by an older man and Viktor Krum from the Quidditch World Cup, made there way into the hall.

Everyone burst into applause and they sat on the enlarged Slytherin table.

'And now, Madam Maxine and the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons!' Dumbledore announced as the doors once again opened and two rows of extremely pretty girls walked in. A beautiful blonde girl walked in holding the hand of a girl who looked to be her younger sister along with an EXTREMELY tall lady led the way in. Dumbledore smiled as the man from Durmstrang and the lady from Beauxbatons shook his hand and took a seat at the head table.

The feast was as it was the night before. The amount of food was astounding and tasted even better. Hermione conned me into eating some black French pudding which was nice, but the other thing she tried to get me to eat was, ugh!

'Now,' the hall fell silent once again. 'The Tri Wizard Tournament is not for the faint-hearted. The champion from each school will be tested in many different ways…their daring, their knowledge, their powers of thinking of logical ways out of a situation and their ability to cope with danger.' Dumbledore looked out over the faces of the students from his own school and the others.

'As you know 3 champions compete in the tournament, one from each school. These champions are chosen by an impartial judge. The Goblet of Fire.' Everyone gasped as Dumbledore lifted the lid off of a crate that appeared beside him. A large stone cup sort of thing sat on a tall stone base. A blue flame was flickering in and out of the top of the cup and the glow of the fire surrounded most of the stone.

'One last thing about the tournament before bed, because of incidents in the past tournaments the ministry's have decided that the tournament is only open to students of age, that is to say seventeen years or older. Now off to bed!' Dumbledore called the last part over the outrage he had caused among the students.

Fred and George were practically fuming when we walked into the common room a little while later.

'We can handle it' George said as he paced.

'We're the best in our year in Defence,' Fred said as he paced the opposite way to George.

'Guys sit down your making me dizzy,' I called from my seat next to Fang as they passed each other AGAIN.

'But they can't do this to us!' they both yelled at me as they stopped side by side.

'You could try and get around it but I imagine Dumbledore has a way of stopping you from putting your name in that cup.' Iggy murmured.

The twins grinned at each other and walked away to one of their friends Lee Jordan with a quiet goodbye to us.

We all headed up to bed thinking about the tournament and what it meant for us.

The next week passed quickly. Classes started and we all got into a routine pretty dam fast. Up, shower, breakfast, class, lunch, free period, class, homework, dinner, sleep, before we started all over again the next day. Our extra lessons continued with Dumbledore who explained our homework to us and helped us catch up pretty fast.

The day to pick the names out of the cup came with much excitement to everyone, not that any of us really cared….

The hall was dim when everyone entered and took a seat on the benches that were pushed to the edges of the hall. The cup stood in the middle of the hall, glowing an eerie blue as Dumbledore stood next to it, a serious expression on his face.

The twins were looking depressed; they had tried to cross the age barrier with an aging potion, and had been re-bounded while long white beards sprouted out of their chins.  
The lights around the hall dimmed as Dumbledore raised his eyes to look at us all.

'Welcome everyone,' he began. 'The time has come to announce the champions of each school who shall represent their school in the competition for the Tri Wizard Cup!' Applause roared around the hall for a moment before Dumbledore rose his hand for silence.

Dumbledore put both his hands on the cup and closed his eyes. Moments later the previously blue flame roared a violent red. A single piece of paper floated down from the cup and landed in Dumbledore's open palm.

'The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!' Applause roared through out the crowd as a beautiful blonde girl in the blue Beauxbatons uniform stood up smiling and made her way over to Dumbledore who shook her hand and motioned for her to walk through a door at the back of the hall.

Silence fell once more as the flame flashed red and another piece of paper floated down into Dumbledore's open hand.

'The champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum!' A louder roar of appreciation bellowed through the hall as the famous Quidditch player Victor Krum stood and shook Dumbledore's hand, following Fleur through the same door.

A tense silence fell as the flame roared red for the last time. The atmosphere in the hall could almost be cut by a knife, that's how thick it was, considering the greater mass of people in the hall were Hogwarts students.

Everyone was holding their breath as the last piece of paper arched gracefully through the air.

The great doors burst open, echoing throughout the silent hall. All eyes snapped to the hulking figure that was Hagrid as he began to yell.

'Wolves in the sky! Flying wolf men! They've almost breached the wards Albus!'

My blood turned cold and I felt as though all the life and happiness that had been infused into me these past few months with the Weasleys and the last few days at Hogwarts had been drained from me.

Everyone began speaking at once, some panicked, some believing it was a joke, others annoyed at the name drawing being interrupted.

'SILENCE' Dumbledore's voice cut all conversations off immediately.

'I need the Asher, Ride, Weasley, Potter and Granger students to report to me immediately. I need any and all students of age to stay behind if they wish to fight the on coming threat. Heads of houses please stay too. I need the rest of you to follow your prefects, Beauxbatons follow Ravenclaw. Durmstrang follow Hufflepuff. Prefects this is a RED emergency, from our discussion last night, you know where to go. Now go!' Dumbledore fired orders off like an Army general and the hall was alive with activity.

I grabbed Iggy's hand and Fang took mine as we pushed our way towards where Dumbledore was standing, the rest of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione where there already.

'I trust that the Ride's and Asher's have told you about the things known as Erasers.' We all nodded and he continued. 'Are you aware of what spells will penetrate them?' They looked a little uncertain so he outlined the sorts of spells that would help in the capture of the Erasers. Once clear we broke off into groups.

Fang and I were to cover the sky around the immediate area of the castle and its doors. Hermione, Ginny and Nudge were apparated to the roof on one side while the twins and Iggy were apparated to the other. Harry, Ron, the remaining students and the teachers were stationed on the ground near the front of the castle and a little further out onto the grounds.

Hermione and Ginny were helping Professor Flitwick set up a series of protective charms and wards on the outside walls of the castle while Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were hurriedly setting up another set of powerful wards closer to the castle than the ones that surrounded the grounds.

Fang and I were perched on the edge of the roof directly above the doors to the castle so that we wouldn't tire ourselves.

I turned to look up at Fang.

'This is supposed to be our new beginning,' I said harshly. 'This was supposed to be our second chance!' I felt tears running down my face now but I was too angry to let them affect me.

'This is supposed to be our new life, without the school, without the Erasers, without the need to be ready for battle every second of the day!' I was screaming by the end of it and was sure everyone could hear every word I was saying.

'THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR SAFE PLACE! OUR HOME! OUR LIVES HAVE NEVER BEEN NORMAL! WHY CANT WE HAVE A SAFE HOME! FRIENDS, FAMILY AND A LIFE!' I tried to pull away as Fang crushed me to his chest but he refused to move. I broke after that. I collapsed against his chest, tears running freely down my face, soaking his school shirt. I heard a faint pop as someone apparated behind us.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and Fang turned me around so that I was facing Dumbledore.

'Love is the greatest power in this world. Love is what saved Harry from a terrible death. Love is something these creatures have no reason to believe in or want. They are in league with Voldermort and so we must fight. We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, Max, but battle on. It's what we must do as we both know it is the right thing to do. It is a curious thing, Max, but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who, like you, have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well. Let go of these frustrations Max, we wouldn't be put into this sort of life if we didn't have the power of will to handle it.

Your life is the life you have and if you think about it, would you want it any other way? Can you imagine yourself without wings? Without the rest of your flock?' He looked at me, his eyes soft and his face caring.

I shook my head as his words washed over me. I really couldn't. I wouldn't be me if I didn't have the flock, if I didn't have wings.

'I couldn't imagine my life any other way either and so we are given our lives for that reason. We can handle it and we will keep handling anything life throws at us until our lives are over, because that is the sort of people we are Max. You, me, Fang, the flock, Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, we are all strong people. We can handle it. This is just another one of those hurdles to jump, another battle to fight.' He smiled at Fang and me as I nodded and smiled back. He winked at us before apparating back to the grounds.

I looked at Fang and he kissed my temple gently before hugging me tightly.

'Ready?' he whispered into my ear.

'Ready,' I whispered back as we broke apart and took to the air once more.

'They've breached the wards!' I yelled to Harry on the ground below me who nodded and repeated the message to Dumbledore.

Everyone stood still. Barely breathing, just listening. Listening for a sound, any sound. Suddenly thirty or more Erasers, old and new editions and upgrades, appeared in the air. There was another forty or so on foot without wings or any obvious flying device. Among them were the scientists from the school. They all held wands.

The ones in the air dove straight for everyone on the roof. The twins, Hermione and Ginny started firing spells left right and centre. Fang, Nudge, Iggy and I took off and began hand to hand combat.

I ducked a punch from and Eraser round house kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious. I yelled at Ginny and she stunned him for extra measure before levitating him to the secure area on the ground that Dumbledore had set up. This continued for a while as we slowly rounded up the Erasers one by one. We were down to the last 7 flying ones when a blood curdling scream came from below. I heard Ginny scream a name in panic before more curses went flying into the unsuspecting flying Erasers.

We took advantage of their distraction and took out the last few, Hermione directing them distractedly to the holding zone. I looked down to see a sixth year girl I vaguely recognized as a Gryffindor, leaning over the body of a Seventh year boy from Hufflepuff I think. All I could think was 'No, not now, we are so close, we can't lose someone, not like this, they wouldn't be gone if we weren't here, he can't be, he can't be dead, he can't.

I conferred with Fang, Iggy and Nudge before we headed towards the Weasleys and Hermione who were still on the roof. It was only a small distance to the ground and it was down so it wasn't too hard to carry them all to the ground. I dropped Ginny to the ground lightly and she rolled before regaining her feet and rushing towards the girl, Angelina I was told and the body she was protecting with her wand.

There was still ten or so stubborn erasers on the ground and I dove right into the fight. The other took out the other nine and just as I was about to finish off the one I was fighting it pulled a small, metal, black thing out of its jacket and aimed.

I vaguely heard Fang yell something as I tried to take off but wasn't quick enough. The sound of a gun firing and the searing burn of the bullet burying itself into my side echoed and I felt the hard ground underneath me. I saw Fang knock the eraser unconscious with a well aimed stunner before rushing to me. I felt his arms under me, lifting me clear of the ground. I could hear his voice, an unintelligible blur of noise as he ran towards the castle, his face creased with such a deep worry I was concerned for him not myself. The last thing I remember is seeing Ginny's horror stricken face as she ran past us and pushed the heavy front doors open.

Dumbledore had entered the hall later that morning, as the battle had lasted till dawn, after putting up new wards and reinforcing them with the power of other teachers and spells, to think.

He looked around the hall and thought back to the night before where he had looked out upon the faces of his students and the students of his neighbouring schools.

The air had been buzzing with excitement and I brought a smile to his face to see his students so happy, especially those who had suffered through so much that they didn't deserve.

The Ride's, The Asher's, Harry, Ron, Hermione, none of them deserved the lives they were thrown into. Ron and Hermione were loyal and they wouldn't leave their bestfriend alone when they were needed.

Harry was put on a pedestal after his parents died to save him and the flock never did anything wrong to deserve what they got, none of them did. Dumbledore wandered further into the hall to stand where he was the night before. The flame in the goblet had long since turned blue after it had spat out the last name for the tournament.

Following this train of thought Dumbledore looked down. On the floor surrounding the base of the goblet was a piece of slightly singed paper that had fluttered to the ground and had failed to be noticed in all the chaos of the attack.

Dumbledore frowned and picked up the piece of paper, eyebrows rising as he read the name scribed on it.

**Ok so I've been following the original plot of the book up till that battle :) I'm veering off course now as I lost all the chapters I had written when my brother wiped my hard drive :\ yes so **

**Please review I'll love you (:**

**Lil Bodor**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Much love to my fellow FF **_**Dozey 212**_** for curing my writers block for the last chapter (: love youuuu**

**Much love to my reviewers I send virtual wagon wheels to you all, yummm**

_**Note:**__ if it is in italics its is Taken from __Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire by J.K Rowling__ pages __625 – 628_

**No copyright intended. I don't own, J.K does (:**

_Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy; remember what happened to a boy who was good, kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory. – Albus Dumbledore_

**Now onto the next chapter (:**

**Chapter 12**

Dumbledore stood and the hall fell silent. He looked up and scanned the crowd with his eyes.

'A week ago,' he started his tone heavy, 'A terrible disaster struck the school.' Dumbledore looked down at the piece of paper in his hand before looking up again. Two words on that piece of paper were written by the very person he was about to discuss. The very person he very muchly wished was just sitting in his seat like every other student in the school, except for Max.

'A species of humans, who were genetically altered, for purposes unknown to us at the present time, attacked the school under the orders of a powerful man. The ministry of magic is aware of the attack, and who was behind it. They have also decided to cancel the Tri Wizard Tournament as the dangers of this coupled with the threat of what is to come is too much for everyone to deal with.' No noise was heard. Not a sound was made. No one was going to complain or whine about the tournament being cancelled after what happened the week before.

'_There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight,' he continued. 'But first I must acknowledge the loss of a very fine person who should be sitting here' – he gestured to the Hufflepuff table – 'enjoying this wonderful meal with us. I would like you all, please, to stand and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory.'_

_They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the hall stood, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang's included, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, 'Cedric Diggory.' _

_There were many people on the Hufflepuff table, as well as the other tables, with tears flowing down their faces as they all sat down._

'_Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguished Hufflepuff House,' Dumbledore continued._

'_He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about.'_

_Everyone who had not been looking at the professor was definitely looking now._

'_Cedric Diggory was murdered by followers of Lord Voldemort.'_

_A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched everyone mutter themselves into silence._

'_The ministry of magic,' Dumbledore continued, regaining silence, 'does not want me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so – either because they will not believe that Lord Voldermort has returned or because they think I should not tell you so, as young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory._

_Stunned and frightened, every face in the Hall was turned towards Dumbledore now._

_He seemed to search the crowd for something before he met my eyes._

_Staring, as though he could see my soul, he continued._

'_There are some other people who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death. I am talking of course, about the Asher and Ride children.'_

_A kind of ripple crossed the Great hall, as a few heads flicked in our direction before turning back to face Dumbledore._

'_Without their abilities and knowledge of how these beings work, we would not have been able to stop them from harming and possibly killing everyone left in this castle on that night,' he said._

'_Max, Fang, Nudge and Iggy risked their lives in the sky against fifty or more enemies who were not only larger and stronger but better skilled in the art of magic. They along with the help of Harry Potter, the Weasleys, Hermione Granger and a few other sixth and seventh years risked their lives to protect our school and protect your own lives. They risked their lives to protect Cedric's body while the attack raged on around them. During this on ground battle Max, who you will note is not present, was shot. She will recover, hopefully sooner than later, but remember that it was them that risked their lives and lived on with the consequences of doing what was right. They showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort and his followers and for this, I honour them.'_

_Dumbledore turned gravely towards the flock and raised his goblet once more. Everyone in the Great Hall followed suit._

_They murmured our names as they had Cedric's and drank to them._

_When everyone had once again resumed their seat Dumbledore continued, 'The Tri Wizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened – of Lord Voldemort's return – such ties are more important than ever before.'_

_Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxine and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Victor Krum and the Durmstrang's at the Slytherin table._

'_Every guest in this Hall,' said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, 'will be welcomed back here, at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again – in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided._

'_Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open._

'_It is my belief – and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken – that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you, in this Hall, have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort.' Dumbledore's eyes lingered on Harry for a moment longer than anyone else before he continued. _

'_Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst. Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy; remember what happened to a boy who was good, kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory.'_

**Max POV**

The sun was shining, in my eyes. For Christ's sake, close the blinds! I groaned and moved to sit up but a burning pain in my side caused me to yelp and fall back onto the pillows of an unfamiliar bed.

Through the pain I vaguely registered a hand on my hair and voices murmuring around me.

'Max, darling, can you open your eyes for me?' Mrs Weasleys familiar voice broke through the pain and I smiled a little.

'Sun. Bright. Close the blinds.' I murmured. I heard a few familiar laughs and the swish of blinds.

I cracked my eyes open to come face to face with Mrs Weasley.

'That's a girl. I felt a cup against my lips and opened my mouth, chocking down the god awful stuff they had put in there. The pain faded a bit and I opened my eyes again.

I felt a squeeze on my hand and turned my head to the side. Fang. His brow was creased with worry and I frowned. He leaned over me and took my other hand.

'What's wrong baby? Did the medicine not work?' he sounded so panicky that I couldn't help but chuckle. I reached up and ran my finger between his eyebrows. His face relaxed at my touch and I smiled.

'No more worrying. I'm fine,' I whispered. He looked into my eyes and sighed, running his hand over my forehead, smoothing my hair back. He leant down and kissed me softly pulling back to lean his forehead on mine.

'Are you ok?' I asked him softly. He nodded but didn't say anything. I heard someone clear their throat and jumped. I'd forgotten other people were here.

Fang helped me sit up before sitting on the edge of the bed, gripping my hand.

'How long have I been out?' I asked louder, my voice husky from lack of use. Ginny, who was on my other side, passed me a glass of water and I smiled at her before gulping it down.

'Nine days. Gave us all quite a fright, Miss Ride.' I turned to see Dumbledore standing off to the side, smiling a little, eyes twinkling.

'Sorry Sir, thought I'd see how long it took for you all to believe I was in a coma,' I replied cheekily. Dumbledore laughed then, more than his usual chuckle and patted my doona covered foot.

'Glad to have you back Miss Ride. I must leave, now. Rest plenty.' And then he was gone.

I looked through the large group of people surrounding my bed and sitting on the close beds. Nudge, Iggy, Fang, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mrs Weasley, Angel, Gazzy- Wait what? Angel? Gazzy?

I looked back towards Mrs Weasley and sure enough, there clutching onto Mrs Weasleys apron like a life line, was my little girl, her brother standing behind her.

'Angel? Gazzy?' I whispered, feeling like I was going to burst into tears.

'Max!' Angel broke away from Mrs Weasley and flung herself onto the bed. Crawling up and hugging my neck to her face. I squeezed her back as hard as I could without inflaming my injury and kissed her cheek.

'I've missed you baby,' I murmured into her hair.

'I've missed you to Max,' she looked up at me then and smiled. She let go of me and Gazzy took her place.

'Hey Max,' he whispered into my ear.

'Hey Gaz, you ok?' I replied, holding him tightly.

'Yeh, the Weasleys are really fun and Uncle Arthur is showing me how to make toys from wood which he charms to move and it's so cool!' Gazzy exclaimed pulling back to motion wildly with his hands.

I laughed at his exuberant manner and ruffled his hair.

'Uncle Arthur?' I directed towards Mrs Weasley, raising my eyebrow.

'Is that ok Max? Its just that "Mrs and Mr Weasley" sounds so formal and I told them to call us Arthur and Molly and Angel said Aunty Molly one night and it just sort of caught on, I thought it as cute. But if not its-' I cut her off as she started rambling.

'Of course it's ok Mrs Weasley, I understand. It's good for them to have people like you in their lives. Fang and I are the oldest people they've come in contact with since the school.' When I finished I was close to tears and Fang hugged me to his side, kissing my head, but nodding in agreement.

Mrs Weasley smiled before instructing, 'Now, now, not you guys too. None of this 'Mrs Weasley' rubbish. Its Molly or Aunty Molly,' she turned on an amused Harry and Hermione. 'And I know I have told you both this before, so now you don't have the excuse of saying 'Everyone else in the house calls you Mum so its automatic', right you two? You go the same as them.' Harry and Hermione nodded immediately, trying not to look as though they had been caught out.

'Excellent, now that that's done we actually have to go Max dear. Arthur sends his love as he is staying late at work lately to deal with this uprising business,' she sighed.

Angel and Gazzy both hugged me tightly before moving on to the others. Mrs Weasley came and gave me a soft, motherly hug.

'Get well soon darling, we'll see in a few months for Christmas, but if you need anything and I mean anything, we're only an owl away.' She whispered into my ear before kissing my forehead and ushering Angel and Gazzy out.

'We have to get going Max, class is about to start again. Its lunch time. We brought you some up, its just there beside you. I brought that book I gave you to read up as well as another one and they are there too. We'll be back tonight and then tomorrow is Saturday,' Hermione said as she absently smoothed my bed covers.

'Off you go then, no missing out on class for you lot. Shoo,' I said laughing as they all rolled their eyes at my comment about class before bidding me goodbye.

Everyone one had left, except for Fang who was standing but seemed reluctant to let go of my hand.

'I love you Max,' he whispered, staring at me.

'I love you Fang,' I murmured back, sighing happily as he kissed my forehead and left the Hospital Wing.

* * *

'I'm bored,' I said again, not liking how my voice sounded whiny but not being able to help it.

'Tomorrow Max, and you can leave,' Hermione replied absently from her chair without looking up from her book.

I looked at Ginny for entertainment but she was immersed a letter her brother, Bill, had sent her from Egypt where he was a curse breaker for Gringotts.

I huffed impatiently but smiled when Madame Pomfrey came towards me.

'How are you feeling Miss Ride?' She asked kindly.

'Awesome! Can I please, please leave? I'm feeling so much better. I really just need to get out of here! Please Miss! I'm dying of boredom!' Hermione looked at me amusedly before rolling her eyes at my dramatics.

Madame Pomfrey smirked at my complaining but nodded anyway.

'Yes you may go.'

'YES!' I sat up quickly but her hand on my shoulder stopped me.

'After you drink this,' she smirked and passed me the foul green potion I had become accustomed with since last Friday when I had woken up.

I made a face but gulped the potion down before handing the bottle back to Madame Pomfrey. I looked up at her expectantly and she sighed but handed me a set of clothes to get changed into. I hurriedly walked behind the curtain and got changed. I had been in this hospital wing for eight days after I had woken up plus the nine days I was unconscious.

Not ten minutes later, I had dragged Hermione and Ginny outside down towards the tree we had become accustomed to sitting under on sunny afternoons and lunch times, before I had injured myself.

I wanted to see Fang but Harry and Ron had dragged him off to the Quidditch pitch to help him with the rules before they had him try out for the team.

They had decided to make me try out to but their plans had been destroyed with my injury, even though they were set to have me try out anyway seeing as the trials weren't till next weekend. I changed course at that thought and led the other two girls down towards the Quidditch pitch.

As we neared the pitch Hermione pulled me to a stop.

'Max I think you should at least take today off from doing anything stupid like riding a broom ok? If you must do it tomorrow, but not today. You've only been out of the Hospital Wing for like, not even twenty minutes and you are already contemplating flying.' She looked genuinely concerned, concern only for me and my well being and I caved.

'Fine, I'll wait till tomorrow, but I still want to watch.' I conceded and continued to walk into the stadium.

I stood on the grass on the pitch and watched Fang and Harry pass the ball back and forwards between each other as they raced towards Ron who was playing keeper. Fang go the ball and threw it impossible hard at the hoop on Ron's left side. It sailed through easily and Harry said something to Fang happily, slapping him on the back.

'Good work Fang,' I called out, knowing he hadn't seen me yet. He spun around on his broom and stared at me for a moment before he realised who it was.

'Max!' He came speeding towards me and jumped off his broom, dropping it to the ground only to sweep me up into his arms. He spun me round before kissing my cheek.

'You've only been away from her for what? Like 4 hours! Get a grip man!' Ron called teasingly from above us.

Fang just ignored him and stroked my cheek with his free hand.

'You said this morning you weren't coming out till tomorrow.' He whispered.

'I conned Madame Pomfrey into letting me out early,' I smirked.

'That's my girl,' he said before hugging me tightly.

'I must get back to our game, will you join us?' he asked excitedly.

I shook my head and he visibly sagged so I rushed to explain.

'Its not that I don't want to, it's just that I promised Hermione that I wouldn't play today seeing as I only just came out of the hospital. She's just concerned, it's a change to have people you haven't known your whole life care about you, I couldn't ignore her.' I explained earnestly hoping he would see my point of view.

He smiled down at me. 'I understand love, tomorrow then.' He smiled brightly as I nodded eagerly before he kissed me swiftly and took to the air once again as I went to sit in the stands with Hermione and Ginny.

I felt better, I felt happy. I was free of that hospital and I promised myself it would be a long time before I ever went back into that wing of the school. What was even worse was there wasn't anyone else to talk to.

A thought popped into my head about the night of the battle and I turned to Hermione and Ginny, repeating my query. Their faces lost colour and their eyes filled with tears. I didn't understand, but when I did, the only words that would stick in my brain were:

_Remember Cedric Diggory_

**Soooooo what do you think my chickens?**

**The button awaits (: so does my email account. Please review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and excited when I see 'Fanfiction" in my inbox (:**

**Love,**

**Lil Bodor**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY! I took so long ): but I'm here now (: be happy!**

'_Father, am I mad?'  
'Yes i believe you are. Completely bonkers! But let me tell you, all the best people are...' – Alice in wonderland 2010_

**Chapter 13**

I sat on the window sill of the dorm in the pre-dawn light. I had cracked the window open enough so that I could breathe in the cold winter air. The grey light was slowly turning orange as the sun came close to breaking over the trees of the forest.

Today was the day. Game day. Quidditch trials had gone brilliantly. We had learned to fly on brooms and we had a good ability in the air due to our previous flying experiences. Fang and I had both been put on as chasers, Angelina as the third. Harry was seeker, Wood was keeper and the twins were beaters. Wood seemed to think we had a chance this year for the school cup.

I was nervous, to say the least.

Today was the first game Gryffindor had this year and the last before Christmas break and to top it off it was against Slytherin. We were going home, to the Burrow, in two days with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, and I couldn't wait to see my little girl and Gazzy again. But I had to focus. I knew Fang, Ginny and I were a force to be reckoned with. Once we got going, it was hard to stop us; well that's what Wood had said when he got our reserve chasers to play against us.

Suddenly the sun broke free of the tree tops, filling the room with a brilliant orange glow, lighting up the silhouette of the golden rings on the pitch.

I smiled as the sun warmed my face.

Today was going to be an awesome day.

'Fang!' I called over the air whooshing past us as we flew side by side up the Quidditch pitch.

'The left side is weak!' he nodded at me before we split to avoid the other team's chasers. Fang rolled in the air as a bludger went flying past him before lobbing the quaffle at me. I passed it Angelina who passed it to Fang. I could vaguely hear Lee Jordan calling the passes out of the commentating box but ignored it. Fang faked to the right before pitching the quaffle at the left most hoop. It soared through without a hitch.

I slapped him a high five as Harry flew passed us cheering. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were all cheering for us as Lee Jordan happily screamed the score throughout the stadium. 90-30 to Gryffindor. With three goals apiece between us chasers, the twins protecting our backs and Wood protecting our hoops, we just needed harry to get the snitch first and life would be sweet.

I intercepted a pass from the Slytherin chasers and took off back down the pitch.

I was dodging a bludger sent at me by the other team when I heard Lee in the background screaming, 'And Potters seen the snitch! He's miles ahead of the other seeker, he's reaching out and, and, and POTTERS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! THE GAME...'

I blocked out the rest of his words and flew towards Harry who was holding the snitch up in the air as the stadium cheered.

'You were great Max! You too Fang!' Harry yelled at us over the noise as Fang flew up beside me. They slapped each others' backs and put their arms around me. The others flew up and they put their arms around them too so we made a flying sort of connected line. We all laughed as we shakily made our way to the ground seeing as our hands were around each other.

I saw a flash of flying red hair before Ginny and Hermione flung themselves onto me.

Their words were lost as the entire Gryffindor house along with a fair few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students converged on the team. I felt someone grab my legs and started to panic before i realised they were lifting me up. I looked around and saw the rest of the team floating on top of people's shoulders. I looked down to see Ron holding me up and laughed. He patted my leg and yelled, 'Great game Max!'

I yelled out a thanks before we turned to Wood who was trying to get everyone's attention. Before he could say anything, the twins took advantage of the semi quiet to scream, 'PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!' causing the crowd to burst into applause and to start moving towards the exit, the team still on their shoulders.

I saw Wood out the corner of my eye smiling and shaking his head at the twin's antics. I laughed as Ginny and Hermione grabbed my hands and started smiling and laughing as they skipped along beside Ron who was still carrying me on his shoulders.

To say I was surprised would be a massive understatement. But then again, this is the twin's we are talking about.

We walked into the common room after making our slow progress through the castle, to find streamers strewn across the room in an artful fashion, tables full of butterbeer and pumpkin juice as well as bowl upon bowl of lollies and dinner foods usually saved for feasts.

I shook my head and laughed as Wood got let down before he stood up on a table and clapped to get everyone's attention.

'Before we celebrate I just want you all to realise this win wouldn't have been possible if Fang and Max hadn't joined our team, if they hadn't worked so well with Angelina, if the twins weren't as violent as they are, or that Harry had such a good eye, even if he actually has terrible eye sight behind those glasses.' Everyone laughed and cheered as they let us down onto the table Wood was standing on.

I put my arm around wood and yelled out, 'Don't forget our awesome Keeper, Mr Wood, without him I think many, many goals would have been scored against us,' everyone broke out into applause as Wood whispered a bashful 'thankyou' in my ear.

'Now let's get this party started!' Fred yelled out before pointing his wand at the stereo causing a thumping beat to start up and multicoloured lights to start flashing, god knows where from.

Hermione and Ginny found me first and pulled Angelina and I up the stairs as I saw the other team members trotting off up the boys' stairs to get changed.

'You guys smell!' Hermione said scrunching up her nose.

'What do you expect? Quidditch is hard work! I'll meet you in the 4th year dorms Max, when I'm finished, ok?' Angelina replied before continuing up the stairs as we all went into the 4th year dorm.

Ginny shoved me toward the bathroom and I happily went to soak in the shower.

I got out after Ginny banged on the door telling me the hurry the hell up and quickly dried off. I walked out in my towel, pulling the tangles out of my hair with a comb while Ginny and Hermione fussed over something on my bed.

'What on earth are you two doing?' I asked as I stopped behind them.

'Mist sat on your clothes and left fur all over them, I was just cleaning them up while Ginny entertained her.' Hermione replied flustered as she picked up some clothes and gave them to me.

I looked at Mist and smiled as she meowed happily and purred at Ginny. Mist slept on my bed every night and disappeared each day, but I wasn't worried about her, she was around whenever I looked for her, she just popped up.

'Go get dressed Max, and we can go down to the party,' Ginny said laughing as she conjured a toy mouse to play with Mist with.

I walked back into the bathroom and pulled on the black skinny jeans and tight purple tank top, grimacing as I realised Hermione had charmed it to be tighter. Honestly what were they trying to do to me, make me more of a girl? I prefer loose jeans and T-shirts. I smiled as I picked up the jacket they had given me. It was Ginny's grey crop bomber jacket, which I loved and wore often over the summer. I pulled it on and zipped it up, before pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail and heading back out into the room.

Angelina was sitting on the end of my bed next to Ginny as Hermione sat across from them on hers. They were all talking and laughing as I joined them. I slipped on my black converse and smiled.

Ginny pointed at the jacket I had on and smiled. 'That, my dear, is yours to keep.' I started to protest about how she couldn't just give me her jacket but she waved me off.

'I have a black one anyway Max, just have it ok? By the way, when is your birthday? When are any of the birthdays in your family?'

Ginny and Hermione looked at me curiously but I just brushed it off with a, 'I'll talk about it later, time to get down to the party,' they all laughed and we linked arms before walking down to the common room.

The music was loud as we walked into the common room and everyone had changed from their Red and Gold clothes and quidditch robes into more comfortable stuff. Harry saw me and Angelina and grabbed our hands pulling us towards the middle of the room, motioning with his head for Ginny and Hermione to follow. Harry dragged us up onto a raised dais in the middle of the room and laughed as I looked at the rest of the team in confusion.

The common room quietened down as someone turned the music down. The whole team was lined up on the dais, backs to a wall as all the students in Gryffindor stood in front of us.

'Now that the women on the team have _finally_ joined us,' Wood smirked, drawing out the finally. I slapped him on the arm and he pouted as I laughed.

'Yes well, now that they've joined us, it's time for the real party to begin! Let's give the team three cheers my friends!' the tower burst into applause as someone counted them off. They quietened down and Harry began this time.

'Ok another three cheers for our newest players, Max and Fang!' the tower grew rowdy again before the Twins started again.

'Another three cheers for the girls! We wouldn't be anywhere without them keeping us in topic during training,' I smiled as I realised what he was referring to. During practice it was common for them to get distracted and just start talking. When this happened, Angelina and I had come to the conclusion that it is just easier to slap the back of their heads and continue the drill we had started.

The cheers continued for a while before everything that could possibly be cheered for, was.

After that, we all dispersed around the room, some getting drinks, others getting food and others made their way to the cleared space to dance.

I was getting a butterbeer, which Ginny suggested I try, off of the table, when I felt a set of warm, familiar arms wrap around my middle.

'What, may I ask, are you drinking?' Fang murmured in my ear as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

'Butterbeer, Ginny told me to drink some, said it was really good. She was right,' I smiled as I leant back against his chest. He took the bottle out of my hand and took sip, making a satisfying noise.

'She was right wasn't she,' he said as I felt him smile against my neck. 'Home in two days, you excited?' he asked me.

'Definitely. We also have to go Christmas shopping for the Weasleys. I owled Mr Weasley and he said it would be fine for us to go the day after we get home. Said he would take us to the bank and such and then come and pick us up when we were finished.' I said as I sighed.

'Of course. We have to get them something to say thank you for allowing us into their home and making us family.' He said into my ear as we just stood there, enjoying the party that was happening around us as we watched our friends smile and dance and laugh. It was one of the first happy things that had happened since Cedric. The whole school had sort of lost its brightness even though the teachers tried to keep spirits up. The spirit of the school had returned after Dumbledore had announced that the ball, which would have been held during the Tri Wizard Tournament, was going to be held the night before we all went home for Christmas. The reason for the dresses became immediately apparent. The students from Beauxbatons and the students from Durmstrang that had originally come to take part in the Tri Wizard tournament, were returning for the ball and were actually meant to be arriving today. As my thought processed this I remembered that Dumbledore had said we were meant to be greeting them out the front at 6.

It was 5:50. Well the entire Gryffindor house was here, I think he will notice that we are missing. I told Fang and we made our way over to where Ginny and Hermione were sitting, Harry and Ron joining us as we sat down. Before we could explain though, the portrait hole opened and Dumbledore stepped through. No one seemed to notice and he just took in the room smiling when he saw us in the corner.

He cleared his throat and caught the twin's attentions. They immediately silenced the music and the entire room went silent.

'I noticed, about ten minutes ago that the entire Gryffindor house seemed to be missing from the greeting party out the front of the school.' Gasps of memory and realisation of where we were meant to be echoed throughout the room.

'But considering you won today, which I congratulate you on to the extreme, I will let you all stay here, should you wish.' He let it hang in the air before Angelina, who had joined us, and harry looked at me. We all stood up on the table we had been on earlier that evening and called for the room's attention.

'Gryffindor, shall we show Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs, just how us Gryffindors celebrate or what!' Angelina and I yelled out. They all burst into cheers and soon we found ourselves on the shoulders of the Gryffindors as the other team members and ourselves were carried down through the castle, Dumbledore leading the way as he sent a smile our way, eyes twinkling as he chuckled loudly at us.

We arrived down into the entrance hall just as the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were making their way into the Great hall.

They stopped and looked at us smiling before continuing into the hall. Dumbledore motioned for us to just stand at the back of the hall so that we could all leave whenever before going up to the front of the hall.

Dumbledore called for silence and smiled out over everyone.

'Welcome back to our guests. As you can see, a quarter of our students, the Gryffindors to be exact, are celebrating tonight. Due to a fantastic win in the Slytherin Vs Gryffindor quidditch match today, they were excused to celebrate but have graced us with their Red and Gold presence.' He smiled and it was then that i realised that Fred and George had charmed everyone's faces half red half gold like face paint while the players remained normal.

'The students being raised up on their shoulders, Max, Fang, Fred, George, Angelina, Harry and Oliver, are the players of said winning team.' The Gryffindors broke out into cheers and everyone smiled.

'Tomorrow evening, the Yule Ball, will be held here in the hall for all students in 4th year and above. It will commence at 6pm and will finish at midnight. Once again I welcome back our guests, have a nice evening,' and with that a feast appeared on the table, but Gryffindor politely excused themselves, well as politely as you can while yelling it across the hall to Dumbledore, before we went back to the common room to party till the early hours of the morning.

'Ginny I seriously am going to kill you,' I ground out as she tugged and pulled at my hair.

'No you're not Max, you're going to look beautiful and you are going to thank me when Fang doesn't know what to do when he see's you,' she practically sang out as she danced across the room, past an amused Hermione who had already been attacked by Ginny and was now reading a book.

'Sure Gin, sure,' I murmured as she returned with hairspray.

About ten minutes later Ginny declared herself finished and handed me my dress. I smiled as I looked at it. I hated dresses, but this one was pretty and had caught my eye for some reason.

I slipped on the dress and Hermione zipped it up as I zipped up hers. She attacked me with a tube of lip gloss and I finally gave up trying to fight them. They put a bit of makeup on me and finished up getting themselves ready before throwing me my shoes.

Un-bloody-believable. I had perfectly modest blue and silver flats to wear with this dress and they, probably Hermione, had transfigured them to have heels. I sighed but slipped the strappy heels on anyway. I walked up and down the room a little just to make sure I wasn't going to fall over before Ginny and Hermione tugged me down the stairs. The boys were going to wait for us in the entrance hall as those who had participated in the battle and their partners were going to enter last for the first dance or some crap.

McGonagall had forced us all to do dance lessons as soon as they announced the dance and we had all muddled our way through it enough to make it look reasonable enough.

Ginny was, surprisingly, going with Harry. Ron was going with Parvati and Iggy was going with a girl from our potions class who was in Ravenclaw.

Harry had apparently just randomly asked her when she ran into him in the hall yesterday and she hadn't really needed to think of an answer.

Ginny and Hermione giggled as we walked down and I smiled at their girlish behaviour. You wouldn't have thought these two could fight the kind of fight they did. We got to the corner which lead onto the stairs down to the entrance hall and paused. They had both decided, without me of course, that they would go down first and I was to come down after as 'apparently' it was amazing that I was in a dress and heels and they wanted people to see how 'pretty' I was. Pssh, do I care? No. Ok maybe a tiny bit, but not a lot, not a lot at all.

Ginny walked down the stairs and I heard Harry say something to her as Fang and Ron said their hellos.

Hermione followed after a moment and I heard an unfamiliar voice greet her as well as the others. She was going with Viktor Krum, THE Viktor Krum from the world cup.

I took a deep breath and turned the corner, starting down the stairs. Fang had his back to me and was talking to Ginny. I saw Ginny wink at me and smile as Harry nudged Fang with his elbow, Fang then turned around. His eyes widened with what I think was shock, before he grinned. I smiled back at him and took his offered hand when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

He hugged me tightly and whispered, 'You look gorgeous Max, who knew it.' I playfully slapped his arm and smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist. McGonagall called us over and told us to arrange ourselves into our pairs and then into a line. Fang and I were pushed to the front and I took his arm, smiling up at him. Ginny and Harry were behind us and I could hear them talking quietly to each other. I smiled, thinking of Ginny's not so little crush on said boy.

'Ok and here we go,' McGonagall said as she waved her wand at the double doors and they opened. Fang and I walked through first and I gasped as I looked around at the hall.

The whole place was like a winter wonderland. Snow hadn't yet fallen outside but it looked like it could in this room. The long house tables had been removed and little circular tables were spread out throughout the back end of the hall. The front of the hall was a large space cleared for dancing and of course the teacher's dais.

White, silver and blue decorations hung everywhere. Icicles hung from the roof and the ceiling looked like the clearest night ever with stars spread across it when really it was cloudy and gloomy outside. I realised, after I got over the decorations, that we were walking down between two rows of people and they were all cheering. Hmph. Ok then, whatever.

We reached the front and I smiled at Ginny over Fangs shoulder as we took our positions for dancing. Harry leant down and whispered something to her making her break out in a huge smile and laugh. I smiled at her, happy that she was so close to what she wanted.

The music started and Fang and I danced as well as we could which let me tell you, wasn't spectacular on my end, while he could actually dance.

He smiled down at me as he spun me and I laughed. I was nice to be normal. Well as normal as you could be considering we had wings, magic powers and were at a wizarding boarding school, but eh, I'll take what I can get.

The song was over soon and Iggy came over to me. I smiled up at him and let him take my hand for the next dance. I watched as Fang took Nudge into his arms and spun away with her giggling as he did. Iggy could dance! And for a person with sight it was good but for a blind guy it was amazing that he could do it. I murmured to him what the hall looked like as we spun slowly around the floor, dodging the other couples who were now dancing as well.

I danced with all the Weasleys and Harry and Wood as well before I escaped to sit with Ginny and Hermione.

'I never thought I would say that but, I'm actually enjoying this ball,' I sighed as I sat down and took the weight off of my feet.

'It's beautiful what they've done in here,' Hermione said dreamily. I looked at Ginny only to see her watching someone across the floor.

I followed her line of sight to see Ron and Harry standing next to the drinks table having what looked like an argument.

'What's up with those two?' I murmured to Ginny who didn't take her eyes off of them.

'I don't know. Ron came over to me and Harry when we were dancing just before and said he needed to talk to him. He seemed, upset but not necessarily angry,' Ginny said trailing off as she continued to watch the two boys, who had been joined by Fang, looked to have stopped arguing and were all just talking quietly.

'Come on let's dance!' Hermione said happily, pulling Ginny and I from our thoughts about what on earth they could be doing, and leading us out to the dance floor.

We danced for a while before we were approached by Harry again. He leant down and whispered something that drew a smile upon Ginny's face. She turned around and whispered back to him while Hermione and I stood there and stared stupidly. I snapped out of it and struck up a conversation with Hermione about the potions essay we had due after the holidays.

Ginny and Harry floated away towards one of the tables as Hermione and I went and found Ron.

'What was that about?' I asked Fang, smiling as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

'Nothing, just...a problem...Ron had,' he trailed off lamely.

'Fine then, don't tell me,' I pouted, laughing as he kissed my nose and led me back to the floor.

The night passed quickly after that. I danced with Ron, Harry, the twins and Iggy. Ginny and Harry seemed practically glued to each other's sides, only moving long enough to dance with a friend or go and chat quickly with someone.

By the time the midnight chiming of the clocks went everyone was dead on their feet. Hermione was talking softly with Ron, her heels dangling from her finger as they made their way up the stairs ahead of us. Fang had his arm wrapped around my waist, hugging me to his side, my head on his chest as we walked slowly, just enjoying the quiet. Harry and Ginny were once again whispering to each other as they trailed behind us and I smiled at the thought of Ginny with the boy she had liked for years.

When we reached the common room it was empty. Hermione was walking up the girls stairs already as Ron stood at the bottom with a weird expression on his face.

I whispered a goodnight to Fang and kissed him softly before nudging Ron lightly out of his stupor and continuing up the stairs. Ginny was only a few steps behind me but we were both too tired to talk. I waved sleepily to Ginny as we reached her door before continuing up another flight. I opened the door quietly and sunk onto my bed, slipping my shoes off. I changed, saying goodnight to Hermione as she closed her curtains before I climbed into bed myself, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Sorry it took so long, they go back to the Weasleys and hopefully Christmas will happen in the next one as well. Please review i get all happy went my inbox says one new message from fan fiction (:**

**Xoxo**

**Lil Bodor**


End file.
